Complete Me
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Inuyasha is alone although he will never admit it. Kikyou is lonely, searching for something more but hasn't found it yet. Can they find what they need in each other.KIKINU. no flames plz. Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Sorry I scared you

"_Lost in the darkest of shadows, fading into you"_

_SkyMaiden_

* * *

A little half demon boy, runs in the woods. He's being chased again, he's always running away. Because in truth he has no where to go. His mom is dead, father long gone. No one to turn to, no one who cares about him. He stops for a minute, he doesn't know where to run next. He turns to leave, but see's someone in the distance. 

He blinked curiously, it was a girl. A human girl, she was pretty he thought. But knew not to get too close, he was half demon. No one wanted to be around him, no one cared. He accidentally stepped on a branch. The sound caused the girl to look up.

"Who's there?"

He was standing behind the bushes. She could see him, he knew it. But still he remained silent, maybe she wouldn't say anything else. Golden eyes met mahogany and thats how it remained. Until she started walking closer to him.

"Are you alright?"

He jumped from behind the bushes, and ran off. Kikyou had not meant to scare the boy away. He just looked like he needed someone. So she ran after him, he was faster. She could clearly see that he was a half demon.

"Wait." she called out.

But he did not, he kept running. He looked back to see her, she was still following him. Inuyasha was not paying attention and ran straight into a tree. Leaving Kikyou time to catch up to him. She stopped looking at the boy, who was now lying on the ground.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and jumped back. He shouldn't be here with this human. But he noticed that she wasn't cowering in fear. In fact she was the total opposite of other humans.

"I'm sorry, if I scared you." she told him.

He sat up slowly, trying his best to avoid her gaze. She stood only a few feet away from him. Why wasn't she afraid, didn't she know what he was.

"I'm Kikyou, I see you don't talk much."

Inuyasha learned his lesson he should never talk to humans. He could talk to no one, humans or demons. Because he was hated by both races. Although he was a part of both, he was equally hated. But this girl did not fear him. He opened his mouth to say something.

"I... I'm Inuyasha." he responded.

"Hello Inuyasha, once again I'm very sorry for scaring you."

She was very respectful, unlike some other humans he had came across. Kikyou was younger than him, he could tell. Besides she was human, she would be younger than him anyway.

"I... I wasn't scared."

He was scared and they both knew it. Maybe to a certain extent he was scared, but on some level he was. Kikyou wondered if there was something she could say. She had no intention on hurting him, she wasn't that type of person.

"Why were you alone Inuyasha?"

"I'm not alone. Why don't you mind your own buisness."

He was alone, and he knew it. Ever since his mother died he had no one. He hated to admit it, but he was indeed alone. But he just didn't realize that Kikyou was alone too. Maybe if he would have looked, it would have seen it. That she was only trying to be his friend.

"Yea, your right. Its really none of my buisness."

And without saying another word Kikyou walked off. He didn't realize she was gone at first, but soon followed after her. She was a very strange girl. Most people were afraid to walk in the forest. Mainly because he lived in it. But here she was acting as if it was nothing.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Not sure, it doesn't matter. Why do you care?"

Inuyasha looked taken aback. Of course he didn't care where she was going. It didn't matter to him, not one bit. Kikyou watched as his inu ears twitched on his head. It was a very cute sight. He watched as the young girl started laughing.

"Whats so funny?"

He didn't like being made fun off. Especially by some human girl.

"Your ears are so kawaii."

He opened his mouth wide as she played with his ears. He hated anyone making comments about his ears. And now here she was playing with them.

"No, they're not. Stop it."

She stopped and continued walking. Inuyasha didn't know why but he went after her. Kikyou could see that he was still following after her. He was alone, so was she. He had nothing, she had nothing. They were just two kids who had a lot in common.

"So you're not alone huh?"

"I'm not. I'm just bored." he mumbled.

Maybe that was true, maybe he didn't have anything better to do. But he didn't have to follow after her, unless he really was alone. Kikyou knew that he was, but he wouldn't admit. So she decided to just drop the subject all together.

"Kikyou?"

"Yes."

"Why are you even out here?"

"I wanted to feel free for a moment. And last time I checked it wasn't a crime to walk."

Free, from what he thought. What was she really going threw, he had no idea. And of course it didn't matter to him. He had his problems, she had her own. It was best that they didn't know each other. Besides he was a half demon, they shouldn't have friends.

Kikyou continued walking, with Inuyasha following after her. She began to wonder if he would ever stop following her. Not that it was a bad thing, she didn't think it was. Humans and half demons should be able to get along. She didn't see what the big issue was.

Inuyasha thought that Kikyou was really strange. Sure she was pretty, but she was different. She didn't seem to hate or fear him. Why was she so different he didn't know. And for some reason, he wanted to find out more.

She had interested him, this strange human girl. Little did he know she was interested in him too. The scared, alone, silver haired boy. Soon she turned to look at him, a bright smile on her face.

"Meet me here tomorrow."

"Why?" Inuyasha wondered.

"If your not alone, you wont come. But if you are alone like me, then you will come."

She smiled again, and then walked away. Inuyasha stood there watching her walk away, he wanted to say something. But couldn't think of anything to say.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." Kikyou called back.

Leaving him alone once more.


	2. A new friend

Inuyasha paced back and forth. His mind still on the events of yesturday. Kikyou had basically wanted him to meet her. But he wasn't sure if he would.

"I don't know, maybe. I should I..." he said.

"Who are you talking to?"

He turned around fast, only to see that it was Kikyou. She was standing there staring back at him. While he wondered what he should say. It wasn't like he was talking to himself on purpose. He was just thinking loudly.

"Ah, Kikyou what are you doing here?"

"I asked you to meet me here remember."

He nodded slightly, how could he forget. It wasn't everyday a human wanted to be near him. For awhile both children stood there silent. Inuyasha still trying to think of something to say to her.

"I..."

"Inuyasha come with me."

Before Inuyasha could protest Kikyou took him by the hand. No one had ever held his hand like that before. She was the first. He tried his best to cover the blush on his face. Thankfully she hadn't seen it. Soon the two of them stopped at the lake. He couldn't help but wonder why they were there.

"Kikyou, what are we here for?"

"You need to relax, and I need to get away."

He then began to realize what she meant. So he decided to sit down, moments later Kikyou sat down as well. They were only a few feet away from each other. Kikyou knew that Inuyasha would not come any closer.

"What do you need to get away form?"

"A lot of things, but I'll be fine."

Inuyasha noticed that even though she was pretty. The outlines of her features were kind of sad. And her eyes kind and lonely. Maybe she really did understand him, he wasn't sure.

"I, uh. Sorry I don't know what to say." he whispered.

The young girl glanced at him. But turned around quickly, in hopes that he didn't notice. She of course didn't mind looking at the cute boy. But he obviously didn't like being stared at.

"Oh, thats alright. You don't have to say anything."

That was true he didn't have to say anything. He could just remain silent, he didn't have to care. But he was curious as to why she seemed sad. He had never had any interest in humans. But Kikyou was different. Before to long she got up and looked into the lake. Kikyou saw her own reflection staring back at her. She hit the water angrily.

"I hate the way I look."

"Why?"

"I don't look like any of the other girls. Their prettier than me." she added.

Somehow Inuyasha doubted the other girls were prettier. There was something about her that made her beautiful. And he had seen a lot of humans, none of them looked like Kikyou. She had to be the strangest but prettiest one of them all.

"Well, at least you don't have silver hair and these ears."

He looked away bitterly. Everyone had always treated him badly because of his appearance. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be normal. He didn't want to be hated or feared by anyone. So far Kikyou was the only one who wasn't scared.

"People are mean to you aren't they?" Kikyou asked him.

Inuyasha looked at her. She looked sad for him, like she wanted to cry. He didn't want her to start crying for him. He would deal with this for the rest of his life. And didn't want any sympathy for his problems.

"Yea, but I'll live." he responded.

Just by the expression on his face, Kikyou could see that he was hurt. He was probably so used to being hurt, he just brushed it off. Act like it didn't bother him, act like he didn't care.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

He could see that she meant it. But still he didn't want any sympathy, especially from a human girl. Because maybe she would just hurt him too. Although he didn't realize Kikyou had no intention of hurting him. In fact it was the total opposite.

"Keh! Why do you care?"

"I just understand how you feel."

She better than anyone knew what it was like to feel alone. She didn't see why she and Inuyasha couldn't just be friends. He had a very stubborn attitude, but maybe they could still be friends anyway. It would take awhile getting threw to him. But she felt that it was worth a try.

"You don't understand anything, your just a human."

She understood that he needed to lash out at someone. She could only imagine what he went threw, she couldn't say she knew. But what she did know was how it felt to be alone. It was not the greatest feeling in the world.

"Your right maybe I don't. But your lonely and so am I." she yelled back.

He paused slightly, his eyes growing wider. It was true, although he would like to deny it. Everything she said was true. They were both alone, two children. Alone in this big world, with nothing or anyone. But maybe they could help each other.

"Kikyou, I'm just not used to someone who understands."

She smiled at him, and reached for his hand. Which he took, wondering what she had planned now.

"I know. But maybe, do you think we could be friends anyway."

"Yea, sure." he responded.

So the two children walked away hand in hand. Both of them almost forgetting that they were holding hands. And soon it came time for them to part.

"Inuyasha I'll come back and see you soon alright."

"Yea, I'll be around."

She watched as the silver haired boy jumped into the tree. She knew what that meant. When she came back he would be right there waiting.

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

As he closed his eyes to go to sleep. He found that he could not stop thinking of the young girl. His new friend Kikyou.


	3. But I don't hate you

It had been a little over a week since Inuyasha last saw Kikyou. Although he did not want to admit it, she had been on his mind. He was even starting to wonder if he would ever see her. And also more importantly why did he want to see her. Soon Inuyasha got down from his tree. He decided to go and find her. He started walking he wanted to find Kikyou. But he didn't want to see any other humans.

He stood there by the river. Inuyasha knew for a fact a lot of humans would pass her. He heard some footsteps and jumped into the bush. There Kikyou stood, gathering water. After a while Kikyou looked up, someone was watching her. She knew it was Inuyasha, she didn't know how she knew. But she just knew he was there.

"Inuyasha, you can come out. Its just me here."

He slowly crept out from behind the bushes. And stood there avoiding all contact with the girl. He didn't want her to know he came looking for her. Although that was true, he really was trying to find her.

"I..uh."

Kikyou carefully observed the situation. She may be a child, but she wasn't blind. Inuyasha had obviously came to see her. She couldn't help but blush, that was sweet of him.

"You came to find me didn't you?" she asked him.

"Um, no what makes you think that?"

The little hanyou boy stood, scratching his head. He didn't want her to know he was looking for her. But right now he was making himself obvious. He turned to look at her, a very clear and evident blush on his face.

"Sorry about not coming to see you sooner."

"Yea, where were you?"

Kikyou wanted to say something. But heard her name being called in the distance. She hated to leave him standing here. Especially when he came to find her. Inuyasha knew he would have to leave soon. He heard the villagers approaching.

"I...should go." Kikyou whispered.

Inuyasha didn't want her to go, and she knew that she wanted to stay. Before he realized what he was doing he reached for her hand. She looked up at him, and then slowly accepted his hand. And soon both children were running.

Kikyou felt as if she was being dragged away. He was indeed faster than her, and she also had no idea where they were going. It seemed like they were running for miles, until Inuyasha stopped.

"Why, why did you drag me with you?"

He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was all because he wanted to see her. And in short she was his only friend, why couldn't he spend time with her. The only people who wouldn't understand was the villagers. That was why he had to drag her away.

"I, well does it really matter?" he responded.

She knew what he wanted to say. She decided it was best if she didn't say anything. Besides it wasn't like she could always go see him. The villagers would never understand her friendship with him.

"No it doesn't."

Kikyou sat down underneath the tree, Inuyasha just leaned up against it. She doubted if he would actually sit down. It would be awhile before he trusted her. If only he could see that she wasn't against him. That she really wanted to be his friend.

It remained silent for awhile, nothing but the breeze could be heard. She wondered if they would even speak to each other. And also would the villagers come looking for her. Inuyasha was never really good with conversations. But not only was she human, but she was a girl. What could they possibly talk about. Before to long Inuyasha slumped down next to her.

"Where are your parents?" Inuyasha asked

"They're dead, I didn't met them."

He could somehow understand that, only that he actually had his mother. He had some memories of her, and how much she loved him. Here as Kikyou didn't have any memories of either of her parents. He couldn't help but feel sorry.

"I have a brother, well he's a full demon."

Inuyasha had only seen his brother a few times. They did not have a close relationship, in fact Sesshomaru made it clear he hated him. That was fine with Inuyasha because he hated him as well. Inuyasha didn't even know if his brother was dead or alive. And it didn't bother him one way or another. Kikyou listened to Inuyasha's tone, they clearly did not get along.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Kikyou?"

"That even though you have family, your still by yourself."

He smirked, Sesshomaru family yeah right. He was only his half brother, and they did not get along. The only family he ever had was his mother. And now he had one friend, and that was Kikyou. Other than that he had nothing else.

"Sesshomaru isn't family, I hate him."

"Yea, but you two are still related."

Kikyou never really had a reason to hate anybody. Mainly because she was usually by herself. And she couldn't very well hate herself. But unlike herself Inuyasha had a reason to hate his brother.

"I don't care, he's only my half brother. Besides he hates me too, because my mother was human." he admitted.

Before Kikyou knew it she threw her arms around him. Inuyasha was very surprised by this. And he soon found himself returning the hug.

"What this for?" he wondered.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru hates you, But I don't hate you."

She let him go, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She cried a little because she felt sorry for him. No one should ever hate their family. And she wanted him to understand, that she didn't hate him. There was no reason to hate him.

"I, thank you Kikyou."

"You're welcome."

Kikyou looked up, it was getting late. She needed to return to the village. As much as she would like to stay, she couldn't.

"I'll go now, But I will come back."

"I'll walk you back to the village." he offered.

"No thats alright, you don't have to."

But before he could insist that he walk her, she was already walking away. She turned to wave goodbye, and then she was gone. It wasn't until a few minutes later, when he heard a scream. It was a girl and it sounded just like...

"Kikyou..."

Of course it had to be, she had just left. And now she was in some kind of trouble, he couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

"Hang on Kikyou, I'm coming." he yelled.


	4. I'll never leave you alone

**Rook: Thanks so much for those kind words. But I' am so not the best writer mostly I just write a bunch of nonsense. Although I appreciate that you enjoy my stories.**

**Thanks again everyone for the support and the reviews. Heres the next chapter.**

* * *

"Shut up, stupid girl." 

He placed his hand over her mouth. He continued dragging Kikyou along she kicked, and fought as hard as she could. But he was bigger, taller, and stronger. Soon Kikyou looked up in the trees, when she saw Inuyasha.

Her eyes grew wider, was she ever so glad to see him. Inuyasha jumped down from the trees. The man looked alarmed. The boy was clearly not a complete human. And then he noticed the ears on his head.

"Leave Kikyou alone."

"Oh whats this? What are you going to do, your just a kid."

So he was a kid, but so what. He couldn't just stand by and let him hurt his friend. The only person who did not hate him. He ran forward knocking the man down, the impact caused him to release Kikyou. He looked at the little hanyou boy.

"Your a little freak."

"Don't say that about Inuyasha." Kikyou yelled.

He looked at the young girl. Wondering why she was standing up for him. He was a half demon, why did she care so much. If anything happened to him, it shouldn't be her problem.

"Why do you care about him. He's a half demon."

"Shut up."

Inuyasha started slashing away at the man. Blood starting to cover his claws, right now he didn't care. But soon he stopped when he saw all the blood. He backed away slowly from the man. He wasn't dead yet, but he had lost a lot of blood.

"Can't kill me can you." he taunted Inuyasha.

He focused his attention on Kikyou. He would have to teach her a lesson, for caring about some half demon. He grabbed Kikyou by the ankle.

"Such a shame you would have been a gorgeous woman."

He threw Kikyou off the edge of the cliff. Any minute now she would hit the water, and perhaps die. Without any hesitation Inuyasha jumped off the edge. Kikyou had already fallen into the water, he swam down after her.

"What foolish children."

The man sunk down on the ground. He had already lost so much blood as it was.

"Damn that half breed."

He could no longer stay alive, and soon he was dead. Inuyasha saw Kikyou sinking he grabbed her and swam back up to the top. He jumped out of the water with the young girl in his arms. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Kikyou, Kikyou wake up please."

She was still alive, but why hadn't she woken up. What could he do right now. She would freeze to death if he didn't do something. He shook her slightly, mahogany eyes opened. She focused her attention to the silver haired boy.

"Oh good your awake. Here put this on."

He took off his red top and placed it over her. **(I have no idea what it's called, someone tell me)** She gratefully accepted it. And suddenly she did not feel so cold anymore. She could see that he was wet too. He had went in to save her, no one had saved her life before.

"Its the cloth of the fire rat, it will keep you safe from anything." he told her.

She blinked curiously, he was being really kind to her right now. Didn't he care about what happened to him. What if he got sick because of her.

"Don't you need this?" she asked him.

"No, I'll be fine."

He wasn't going to sick because of some water. He wasn't weak like humans, not the he thought Kikyou was weak. She had actually stood up for him, against that man. To him, she was far from weak.

"Inuyasha sit with me."

He hesitated at first. But soon he walked over to her, and sat besides her. She covered him with the other half of his top. She just couldn't let him get sick. Although he probably wouldn't, she just didn't want to take any chances. Kikyou soon leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Inuyasha, for saving me."

"Yea, it was nothing."

He couldn't have let her die like that. She was the only friend he had in the world. If he lost her, what would he have. He would go back to being alone with nothing. She had been the only person who did not hate him.

She actually cared about him. Even though she hardly knew him, and he was a half demon. That was reason enough for others to hate him. Humans and other demons, it was reason enough for Sesshomaru to hate him.

He glanced at her, how she was leaning on his shoulder. Why did it feel so nice to have her here with him. It was probably because he had been alone so long. That having someone care, and want to be near him. Had felt good, he just wanted to be around her. She made him feel better, not so alone and not so empty.

"Kikyou." he whispered.

But she had already fallen asleep. He blushed a little, he had never been close to a girl like this. He held her in his arms, and now this. This seemed all to strange and weird. But a good kind of weird, he couldn't explain.

"Night, Kikyou." he yawned.

* * *

**(Kikyou's dream)**

She was having a replay of what happened earlier. But instead of falling off the cliff, Inuyasha had went over instead. All she could do was watch as he fell over. She didn't want to loose him, her only friend. Kikyou jumped over after him.

The two children reached for each others hand. The current grew faster, causing both of them to drift away. When she got out of the water, Inuyasha was gone. She didn't have any idea where to find him.

"Inuyasha." she called out.

She heard some coughing she followed in the direction, of which it came. There she saw Inuyasha lying there barely alive. She ran over to him, he looked up at her.

"Kikyou."

"Inuyasha, are you alright. Say something."

She shook him, trying to keep him from closing his eyes. Could he leave her like this? Especially when they were just starting to trust each other. When they had both finally find friends. Someone who was just like them, alone.

"Inuyasha, your gonna live right...I"

* * *

She woke up with a start. Her pulse quickening, that wasn't a dream it was a nightmare. Inuyasha was now awake too. He rubbed his eyes, and looked at the worried girl. Wondering what happened now. It couldn't have been that man again. 

"Are you alright Kikyou?"

She shook her head and hugged her friend again. He was now used to that familiar hug, and didn't hesitate to hug her back. She was clearly concerned about something.

"Whats wrong?" he asked again.

"I had a nightmare, and you were dead. But I knew it wasn't true. Inuyasha you'll always be my friend right? I mean you want leave me alone."

He turned her so that she was facing him. Golden eyes staring back into mahogany. Of course she would always be his friend.

"No way Kikyou, I'll always be here. Will you go back to sleep now." he reassured her.

She nodded and placed her head back on his shoulder. He closed his eyes too, and the two children soon drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha thinking of the promise he made to her, one that he would always keep.


	5. Adults are weird

From that day forward Inuyasha remained near his friend. Often sneaking by the village to see her. And sometimes she would sneak out to see him. Neither one of them cared, as long as they saw each other. Today was no different, as he sat in his tree. He caught that only to familiar scent.

"Kikyou."

She was on her way, he knew it. Because he had gotten used to her scent. The thing about Kikyou that made him interested, was that she always smelled and looked pretty.

"Inuyasha." he heard.

He looked down to see his friend standing there. He jumped down from the tree, and joined Kikyou on the ground. She smiled and he smiled back at her. Normally he wouldn't but he had gotten used to Kikyou. She was the only one he could trust. Before either of them knew it, they were walking off together. Not holding hands, just walking side by side.

"Look Inuyasha, at those pretty flowers."

"I...hey?"

She grabbed him by the hand, and led him into the field of flowers. He did not want to lay down in some wide open field. But he had to admit it was kind of relaxing to him. Just him and Kikyou, his best friend. Inuyasha looked up at the sky, Kikyou was on the opposite side of him.

"What are you thinking about Inuyasha?"

"Um, nothing."

Kikyou noticed that he was a lot nicer to her these days. Things seemed to change after that night. After all he did save her life. Protecting her from that huge ogre of a man, and staying with her. She owed him a lot, he didn't have to save her. She wanted to know why he did, since he didn't have too.

"Inuyasha, why did you come after me that night."

A blush covered his cheeks. He was glad that Kikyou was on the other side, he didn't want her to see him. Especially with his cheeks all red.

"I, well. I just didn't want you to die." he admitted.

No one had ever cared enough to say that. She had always been very alone, not until meeting him that is. He was just like her, thats why they got along. It seemed that Inuyasha realized that, and stopped being so hostile. Sure he was still a little rough around the edges, but he was nicer to her.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"You don't have to keep thanking me you know?"

She owed the boy her life, why shouldn't she thank him. But for now she remained quiet, and looked up at the sky. It was really a nice day. And she was here with her best friend, everything was going great.

"Inuyasha look at the cloud, it looks like a horse."

She pointed to the sky and he looked up. At first he didn't see what she saw, and thought that she was joking. But then realized she was right.

"Yea. And that one looks like an old man."

He showed her what she was talking about. They looked at each other, and they both laughed. Kikyou wished times like this would last forever. Although they wouldn't because the villagers would start asking questions. They would never approve her friendship with him.

Inuyasha looked over at his friend, wondering why she got so quiet. She seemed distant, like something was bothering her.

"Hey Kikyou, whats wrong?"

"I just wish we could always have fun like this."

He listened to the tome of her voice, it was very sad and regretful. He understood clearly what she meant by that. There was no way people would except their friendship. He knew that and she knew that. And yet he wanted to remain her friend.

"Yea, well adults are stupid." he sneered.

She sat up with a bright smile on her face. He looked at her puzzled.

"Your right, and they're weird too. I always see the older girls kissing the boys."

"Kissing?"

She then broke out into a fit of giggles, like any little girl would. Inuyasha felt a knot in his throat, he never thought about kissing someone before. Although he had seen people do it all the time. He really didn't get what the point was.

"Well, would you kiss me?" he asked her.

She could not hide the blush that covered her face. Was this serious? What did she know about kissing. She might end up doing it wrong or something.

"Alright Inuyasha, I'll try it."

Both children leaned in, both equally nervous. But before to long their lips touched, moments later they broke apart. Inuyasha jumped back surprised, and Kikyou did the same.

"Eww. I hate kissing." they said at the same time.

"I can't believe adults enjoy this stuff." Inuyasha muttered.

"Me either, I don't understand."

Soon the two children abandoned the topic, and went back to looking at the clouds. Actually Inuyasha didn't think it was to bad. Then he realized that when he got older, he might like it better.

"Kikyou, I'm glad that I kissed you instead of some other girl."

"Yea, I don't want to even think about kissing another boy."

He glanced over at her, and she looked at him. It was good to know that they both felt the same way. Inuyasha really couldn't see himself kissing some other girl. Just as Kikyou couldn't see herself kissing another boy. He turned around as he heard a yawn escape her.

"Why are you so tired?"

"I've been tired all day, I didn't have a chance to sleep."

He handed her his haori and she gratefully took it. She didn't admit it, but she liked wearing it. Even though she knew that it wasn't hers.

"Here you can sleep with that."

"Thank you Inuyasha..." she yawned again.

He watched as she closed her eyes, and then moved closer to her. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her while she slept. So naturally he would stand guard.

"Don't worry Kikyou I won't let anything attack you." he whispered.


	6. I have to say goodbye

Inuyasha kept guard watching out for any demons. He didn't want his friend to get attacked, or worse. But of course with him there nothing would happen to her. It wasn't until later when Kikyou actually woke up. He jumped down from his tree, and joined her on the ground.

"So you finally decided to wake up?"

"Why, whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

Unknowing to the children were two pairs of eyes watching them. But with Inuyasha's senses he was able to pick up on something. Kikyou watched as her friend sniffed the air, his ears twitching. She thought that it was just the cutest sight. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"What, what is it?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Its just, your ears are too cute."

He didn't want to be called cute, he hated it.

"No they're not. Someone's watching us." he added.

Kikyou looked in the direction of where he had been looking. She couldn't say that he was making it up. After all he was a half demon, his senses were sharper than hers. Then she wondered who would be watching them. Only one person came to mind. When Inuyasha turned his attention elsewhere, Kikyou noticed him standing there. She opened her mouth to say something. He put his finger up to his lips to silence her.

"I have to go." she said finally.

"Why."

She stood up to leave but he held on to her arm. He didn't know why he wanted her to stay so badly. Maybe it was because she would be safer with him. Either way he just wanted her to stay.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Not until you tell me..."

He turned his attention to her arm several bruises on them. He looked up at her, and she avoided his gaze. Inuyasha wanted to know what happened to her. And why hadn't she told him about this before.

"Kikyou what happened to you?"

"Nothing, I just fell so don't worry."

He of course did not believe that, not for a second. Someone had obviously did this to her. Just thinking of someone hurting Kikyou made him angry.

"Liar who did this to you?"

She finally managed to break free of his grip. It really wasn't a big deal, maybe she even deserved those bruises. She knew Inuyasha would be upset if anything happened to her. Kikyou knew that he did not believe that she had actually fallen. There was no way she could have got those bruises by accident.

"Inuyasha I'm fine really, its no big deal."

"Why won't you just tell me who did that to you, I'll make them pay for hurting you."

She looked up into his golden eyes. She didn't want him to go fight for her. Kikyou just didn't want to see him hurt, just like he didn't want to see her hurt.

"I should go."

Kikyou ran off before Inuyasha could say anything else. Maybe it was best if he left her alone for awhile. Kikyou would have to tell him on her own. It was obvious that he would not get an answer out of her. Kikyou ran and then she stopped after awhile. Only to be encountered by someone from her village.

"Kikyou?"

"Naraku."

Naraku was the son of the priest, he was only a few years older than Kikyou. And also very aware of her friendship with Inuyasha. He had been the one watching the two of them.

"Why were you with that boy. Do you know what he is?"

"He's my friend."

Kikyou backed away from Naraku, she never did like him. He was fully aware of that too, but right now he needed to get her away from Inuyasha.

"Wrong. He's an animal, a creature you shouldn't be anywhere near him."

"Your the animal Naraku." she yelled.

Just then he slapped her to the ground. He hadn't really meant to that time, but the damage was already done. She got off the ground her head down low. She really didn't like him. But had to respect him because he was the priest's son.

"Kikyou, I suggest you take that remark back."

"No its true, Inuyasha isn't the creature its always been you."

He looked surprised that she had called him a creature again. But he did not hit her again, instead he smirked.

"Well, will see what my father has to say about this. I assure you Kikyou, your finished."

* * *

It had been awhile since Inuyasha last saw Kikyou. He wasn't sure how long but it had been more than a few days. He wondered if she was alright, or if she was just avoiding him. He sat underneath the tree, the same tree he would always be in. He heard some footsteps in the distance, he soon looked up to see Kikyou. 

"Kikyou where ya been?"

She did not smile at him this time. In fact she kept her head down the whole time. He started to walk towards her, never taking his eyes off her.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"Inuyasha I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye!"

Where was she going? Was it something that he said that made her leave. He couldn't just watch as his only friend left. Maybe there was something he could do or say to stop this.

"I have to, I don't want to leave. But the villagers know that we are friends. Inuyasha I don't want them to come after you and hurt you. So I have to go to another village."

"Kikyou?"

She couldn't control the tears that flowed freely from her eyes. She didn't want to say goodbye to her only friend. But maybe it was for the best right now. Who knows they might even see each other again. Inuyasha soon turned around angrily as reality set in. He jumped up and landed back in the tree.

"Fine go, see if I care."

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry."

"Keh! Just leave I don't care."

But the truth was he did care, actually he cared a lot. There wasn't anything he could do though, after all humans shouldn't be friends with half demons. Although the friendship was nice while it lasted. He was sure that he would never forget about Kikyou. Just as she would never forget about him.

'Inuyasha, I hope we meet again."

She did not wait for a response instead she just left. Inuyasha looked back and watched her as she left. He watched until she was completely gone from sight. He was going to miss her and he knew it. Maybe she was right and they would meet again someday.

"Kikyou I will see you again one day." he thought.

* * *

A few days later Kikyou arrived at this new village. That would mean starting over and just being alone again. At least Inuyasha was somewhere safe. She sat outside when she saw a girl about her age. She had dark hair, and brown eyes. Soon the girl came over to Kikyou. 

"Your new here right?"

"Yes." Kikyou responded.

"Hi, I'm Sango."

At least Sango was nice unlike Naraku. Maybe they might end up being friends. Either way Kikyou returned her smile and told her what her name was.

"I'm Kikyou."

**Don't worry everyone Inuyasha will meet up with Kikyou again. R&R**


	7. I suggest you forget her

From then on Sango and Kikyou were always around each other. The two of them becoming each others best friend. From time to time Kikyou would still think about Inuyasha. Wondering if he was alright, and was he still angry at her. She could have left with things on a better note. Sango threw her friend an apple and joined her underneath the tree. Sango had noticed that Kikyou would sometimes get really distant and quiet. She would of course know her best friend very well.

"Kikyou, are you alright?"

"Nani?"

For some reason Kikyou had not seem to heard her friend. Causing Sango to have to repeat herself. Something must have been seriously wrong with her.

"Sango I'm fine."

Sango of course did not believe her at all. But Kikyou wasn't always like this, she was usually very cheerful. Then sometimes she would look very sad.

"Kikyou you can tell me."

"I was just thinking about my friend Inuyasha." she admitted.

Inuyasha, Sango thought what a weird name. But her family and the entire village were demon exterminators. She may have been young but she knew what it meant. Her friend had been friends with a demon, a dog demon. Sango looked very surprised. She was always taught that she had to kill demons. And yet Kikyou had actually befriended one.

"You were friends with a demon, what was that like? Did he ever try to attack you?"

Sango's questions continued on for minutes. Kikyou didn't even have a chance to answer any of them. Before Sango shot back with another question.

"Inuyasha was my best friend, my only friend. He saved my life, and no he never tried to attack me. I guess I just think about him from time to time."

Sango could understand why she thought about him. It still had to settle with her though. She had never thought about becoming friends with a demon before. Although he didn't sound to bad, Inuyasha had saved Kikyou's life. How bad could he possibly be.

"He sounds okay, for a demon that is." Sango told her.

Kikyou was fully aware of what Sango was training to be. On several occasions she had witnessed her friend killing demons. Kikyou couldn't help but notice how focused and strong Sango was. For a young girl she was very good at killing demons. In a few years she would probably be the best.

"He is a half demon a lot of people hated him."

"Wow. A half demon I never met one before. Well I don't have time to say "Hey mister half demon, how are you I'm here to kill you now."

Sango broke out into laughter and Kikyou joined her. Sango would always make her feel better about things. She was a good friend just like Inuyasha was. Sometimes Kikyou even wondered if she would ever see him again. She hoped so, and maybe she could introduce him to Sango.

"Your really good Sango. I mean, when your practicing with your family."

"Yea, well your even better with your archery that is. I never seen better aim."

The local priestess Midoriko had taken Kikyou under her wing. She sensed great power within Kikyou, and wanted to train her. Kikyou couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, and yet very in control of her surroundings. Kikyou wanted to be just like her when she got older.

"Yes I have a good teacher thats why."

"Don't you have to see Midoriko today?"

But before Kikyou could answer Sango's pet cat Kilala came running over. Kikyou had always thought that Kilala did the most adorable things. Well aside from when Inuyasha's inu ears would twitch on his head. Kilala jumped from Sango to Kikyou. Then she stopped playing when she smelled a demon presence. Almost instantly she ran off.

"Kilala what is it? A demon."

Sango grabbed her weapon and ran off after Kilala. Kikyou came running after them with her bow and arrows. Kilala was to late, or whatever it was had been doing a good job concealing itself. Sango looked around but she couldn't sense anything.

"Whatever it was its gone now." Sango told Kikyou.

Kikyou wasn't so sure if that was entirely true. She readied her arrow and aimed it for the bushes. She was sure that something was out there. Sango glanced at her friend.

"Somethings out there."

Before Kikyou could release her arrow, a female voice was heard. Both girls turned around when they saw Midoriko approaching them. She stopped in front of her apprentice.

"Excellent Kikyou I'm very proud of you. Your senses are very sharp. But I think we should all go back to the village. That demon will not harm us."

"How can you be sure Lady Midoriko?" Sango questioned.

Midoriko looked into the bushes. Confident that the demon would not attack, if it wanted too. Then it would have done so already. Midoriko turned back to the children with a genuine smile.

"Don't be worried Sango. If we were to be attacked, the demon would have attacked us by now."

Feeling that she was indeed right Kikyou and Sango followed her back to the village. Kikyou of course took one look back. Something had felt very familiar to her. But then again maybe it was just her imagination. Moments later Inuyasha came from out of the bushes. He just wanted to be sure that Kikyou was alright. He was glad to see that she was fine, and even had a new friend.

He turned around when he felt a very familiar presence. There stood his older brother Sesshomaru staring down at him. Inuyasha backed away slowly from him. Sesshomaru did not blink just kept his serious composure. He had seen the way Inuyasha kept staring at the young girl.

"So, was that Kikyou?" although he already knew the answer.

"If you hurt her..."

"You'll what? Your only a child I have no reason to fear you. But I do have some advice for you dear brother." Sesshomaru said coolly.

Inuyasha did not want to hear any of his advice. It didn't matter to him what his brother had to say. But he was sure Sesshomaru would tell him anyway.

"I suggest you forget all about that girl, she obviously has moved on with her life."

Sesshomaru started to walk away. Then stopped when he noticed that Inuyasha had not followed after him. Inuyasha should be grateful to him, for even allowing him to stay with him. He could have just left the boy to rot somewhere. Sesshomaru felt that Inuyasha should be on his hands and knees.

"Well, are you coming. Or shall I leave you here."

Inuyasha bit down on his lip and swallowed his pride. All he wanted to do was make sure Kikyou was alright. And it felt nice seeing her again. He would just have to get used to not seeing her again. She was there with the demon exterminators. While he just followed behind his older half brother.

"Yes, I'm coming." he muttered.

"Good. We have much to do, our father wants to see us one last time."


	8. Someone to protect

**Oh yea I forget this, I don't own Inuyasha, actually I don't want it. I just want the characters.**

**Heres the next chapter**

* * *

Before Inuyasha's father died he wanted to give him something. Inuyasha stood before his fathers bedside, wondering about what he wanted to give him. Inu Taisho opened his eyes and focused it on his son. 

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea."

One of the servants came over to Inuyasha, and placed a sword in his hands. Inuyasha looked at the sword. And then looked at his father.

"That is for you my son, it is Tetsusiaga a very powerful sword. Use it to protect those you care about. In a few years you'll be grown and I'm sure you will have your own family."

Inuyasha thought about what is father was saying. There had been only one person he wanted to protect, and that was Kikyou. She didn't even need him anymore. Yet he took the sword anyway.

"Father..."

"Call Sesshomaru in will you?"

He nodded and then left his fathers room. Moments later Sesshomaru entered the room, but noticed the sword Inuyasha had. Why did that little brat get a sword? More importantly where was his sword.

"Father."

"Sesshomaru my first born. Here."

He too was handed a sword, but was soon most unhappy with it. When he was told about what it could do. Something about being able to heal. Then he heard all about the Tetsusiaga, he wanted that one.

"Why do I get this worthless piece..."

"Sesshomaru!" Inu Taisho yelled.

Sesshomaru was silenced immediately. Although he was still visibly angry about Tensiaga. He would kill Inuyasha for getting the better sword. All he needed now was to make sure the old man died.

"Tensiaga is yours so you should just accept it."

"Fine."

Sesshomaru stormed off in search of his younger brother. Inuyasha had been sitting aside, still thinking about the sword. What good was it for if he had no one to protect it with. Kikyou lived with the demon exterminators. His mother was dead. He was sure as hell not going to protect his brother.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Why does a worthless hanyou like you get the better sword."

Before Inuyasha could even answer Sesshomaru lunged at him. Inuyasha jumped back. His claws accidentally slashing Sesshomaru on the face. He looked at the fresh blood on his claws.

"Sesshomaru...I"

Inuyasha wasn't going to apologize to him. He was just very surprised at what he had done. He never attacked his brother before. But what he didn't realize was that this would be the first, of many more battles.

"Leave now, before I kill you."

"I..."

"Did you not hear me Leave!' Sesshomaru yelled.

Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusiaga and started to run off. He turned back one more time, he would have the last word in all of this.

"Feh! Who cares I don't want to stay with you."

* * *

Meanwhile Kikyou had been speaking to Midoriko. 

"Kikyou, you will make an excellent priestess one day."

"Thank you Lady Midoriko."

There was something that Midoriko wanted to discuss with Kikyou. Seeing as how in a few years she would be a teenager. She felt that then she would be better for the job.

"Kikyou I want to talk to you about the Shikon no Tama."

Kikyou gave her a very questionable look. She had heard a lot about it from Sango's family. It was supposed to grant any wish. Also a lot of demons were after it.

"Yes Lady Midoriko, what did you want me to know?"

Midoriko asked Kikyou to take a walk with her. She then got into details about the Shikon no Tama. How she thought that Kikyou could handle it, when she was older.

"You understand what I want you to do, Kikyou?"

"Yes Lady Midoriko."

Kikyou understood full well what Midoriko wanted. Meaning in a few years she would be a priestess. Also that she would have to guard the jewel with her life. Yet there was one plus to the whole thing. She wasn't aware of it now, but the news of the jewel would bring Inuyasha back into her life.

"Kikyou your the best student I ever taught. I have never doubted you before, I have complete and total faith in you Kikyou."

"Thank you I enjoyed being your apprentice."

* * *

It had started to rain and Inuyasha decided to take refuge in a cave. He was happy to be away from Sesshomaru, that was the only good thing. He looked at the sword again, wondering why his father gave it to him. There had to be a reason for this. 

"Kikyou." he thought.

He wondered if he would ever see her again. His father did say in a few years he would be grown. Meaning that he could do whatever he wanted. He wanted to find Kikyou and let it be like old times again.

"Kikyou, I'll find you and protect you with Tetsusaiga." he promised.

**I know short chapter. But next chapter Inuyasha will try and find a certain "Priestess" who guards the Shikon no tama. Ah, I wonder who that could be...Lol**


	9. The shock of it all

Years had passed and Inuyasha wasn't a little boy anymore. He was much more the grown, young hanyou his father said he would become. During the years he had remained to himself, often running into Sesshomaru. But never running into the one person he wanted to see. Today was no different as he sat up in his tree. His mind constantly wandering onto other things.

"Man, I'm starving." he thought.

He sat about to jump down when he heard some voices. The two men were clearly human, but he decided to listen in anyway. So there they stood a few feet below him, having no knowledge of him being there.

"Did you hear?" the tallest man asked.

"Hear about what?"

"The shikon no tama and its immense power. Man I would love to get my hands on that."

This is where Inuyasha suddenly became more interested. He listened for awhile as the men kept talking, but nothing else about the shikon no tama was spoken for awhile.

"Doesn't it also grant wishes?"

"Yes demons and humans alike want it, but some priestess is guarding it...um I think her name."

"Will you get to the point already?" Inuyasha yelled.

The two men looked up and saw him. Fear instantly coming over them, before Inuyasha knew it they were running off. Not that he was really surprised. Actually he wondered when they were going to notice him, and decide to run away. Soon his mind wandered to more important things. With all that talk about that jewel, he was starting to become more interested in it.

"Will I guess I'll just have to find this priestess, wont I?"

* * *

Meanwhile a young girl about 17 was running in the woods. A demon chasing after her, she had her weapon by her side. 

"Give this up silly girl, hey where did she go?" he wondered.

"Hirakotsu!"

A large boomerang was thrown into the air, barely grazing the demon. Sango caught her weapon again, and the demon started to laugh. What kind of demon exterminator was she? The weapon had barely even wounded him.

"Foolish girl, you barely hit me."

Sango just smirked right back at him. He watched curiously as she jumped to the side. Clearly moving out the way of something.

"I did that on purpose. Kikyou!" she shouted.

Almost instantly an arrow was released and shot the demon directly. He was killed in no time, Sango came running over to her friend.

"Do you believe what a fool he was? We make a great team." Sango added.

"Yes we do." Kikyou agreed.

Soon they were walking again, Sango was accompanying her friend to another village. They really didn't see each other to often. Seeing as how Kikyou was a priestess now, and Sango was a demon exterminator. Yet it was a really nice day and Sango needed something else to do.

Kikyou glanced over at her friend. Wondering how she could carry that thing so easily. She swung it over her back, like it was the lightest thing in the world.

"Sango, I always wondered but I could never ask."

"What is it?"

"How can you carry this so easily, I mean it weighs more than you."

Sango just chuckled lightly. To be honest sometimes she wasn't even sure how she could do it either.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just used to it."

Soon Kilala came running over to Kikyou and Sango. Sango stopped instantly when she saw her cat, she was sure she left her back at the village. But she picked Kilala up anyway.

"Kilala, did you follow after us? Although she already knew the answer.

Kilala was clearly not going anywhere, unless it was with them. Not that it mattered anyway, Kilala would prove helpful anyway. Kikyou stopped soon when she felt a familiar presence.

"What is it?" Sango spoke.

Kikyou just readied her arrow aiming straight ahead. Sango decided not to say anything, and let Kikyou handle this one. The arrow was released and a snake youkai was killed.

"I just knew that something was out there." Kikyou responded.

"How do you do that?"

Kikyou smiled sadly and then they continued on. She was still trying to get used to her new life. Now that she was a priestess things would be different. Well at least she still had her friendship with Sango. Meanwhile not to far away a certain half demon was making his way threw the forest. He stopped when he caught a very familiar scent. But it couldn't be, could it.

"Kikyou? Nah, it can't be." he thought.

* * *

Kikyou and Sango soon decided to split up, there were just to many demons in there. They would have to split up and met again on the other side. Kikyou went on the right and Sango went to the left. Sango kept slicing her way threw the demons. Kilala following right behind her, but soon stopped and ran the opposite direction. 

"Kilala?'

Thinking quickly she ran after Kilala. Soon Kilala stopped, and Sango stopped too.

"Kilala, I'll handle the demon I need you to go and find Kikyou alright."

Kilala nodded and went off to find Kikyou. Sango took a deep breath and went up ahead, she wasn't afraid. No demon could ever scare her. Although she wanted to make sure Kikyou was alright too. Not that she had much reason to worry, Kikyou could take care of herself. And Kilala would find her.

Sango looked up when she saw a flash of red.

"Hirakotsu!"

Inuyasha looked back at the voice. Before he knew it he was hit by the boomerang. It sent him flying into the tree, he was now pinned to it. Sango came running and stopped when she saw him. He was clearly not human, he looked strange with those ears on his head.

"Hey, what the hell is the big idea?" he yelled.

"Demon? What are you doing here?"

He sighed to himself wondering how long this would take. It didn't look like he would be coming anywhere to soon. So he just decided to talk his way out of this mess.

"I'm looking for a priestess."

"He means Kikyou." she thought.

Sango opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped when she saw Kilala above. There was Kikyou as well, maybe she could clear this whole thing up. Inuyasha looked up at the young woman heading towards them. She looked vaguely familiar to him. But he had to remember she was a human, she might attack him.

Kikyou did not attack, she seemed to freeze in her steps. There was no way she would try and kill him. First off she needed to get passed the shock of it all. It was clear who the young half demon was. Sango watched as Kikyou broke into a smile. It was unlike any other smile she had ever seen, happy yet sad.

"Sango, you can let him go."

"But?"

Inuyasha decided not to ask any questions. He fell to the ground when Sango took back her weapon. Then his eyes traveled back to the priestess.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" he heard her say.

He blinked again, how could she possibly know his name. Inuyasha looked carefully at her, staring into her eyes. He got to his feet and slowly walked over to her.

"Kikyou?" he questioned.

All she could do was nod, she was at a lost for words. She never thought she would see him again. Now here they were years later.

"So, this is the Inuyasha you've told me about." Sango spoke.

"Yes he was my best friend when we we're younger."

"Funny, he doesn't look so tough."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and clenched his fist.

"Feh, and what about you coming at me with some flying board?" he asked.

There the two of the stood glaring at each other. Moments later the arguments continued. Kikyou just sighed to herself, wondering how long this would go on.

"This is not how I imagined my friends to get along." she whispered.


	10. I've missed you

"Oh yeah?" Sango shouted.

"Yeah."

"Well...well your just a sore loser."

Inuyasha stood glaring at the demon exterminator. Just trying to think of something to say. In the mist of all their arguing. They did not notice that Kikyou was gone. She didn't see the point of standing around.

"Morning Kikyou."

She turned around when she heard the familiar voice.

"Hello Bankotsu."

He stood there for awhile, just wondering why she was out here alone. Bankotsu was hoping to see Kikyou anyway. He rarely had any time to see her anymore. Now that she was a priestess, and he was a warrior. So he would take any chance he received to speak to her.

"So what are you doing out here alone?"

"I wasn't alone, that is until my friends began to argue."

Inuyasha and Sango stepped arguing. Noticing that Kikyou was not there anymore. But she couldn't have gone very far. Inuyasha looked further down the road and there she was. Although she was not alone, there was a man with her. Almost instantly he started running towards them.

"Wait up." Sango called out.

"And let that guy touch Kikyou, no way."

Bankotsu offered to walk Kikyou to the village. She really didn't mind him walking with her. And so the two of them began to walk away. Inuyasha caught up to them quickly, standing in front of Kikyou. Almost as if he was trying to protect her. Even though he really didn't have to protect her. It was only Bankotsu he wouldn't hurt her. Soon Sango caught up to them.

"Who the hell are you?" Bankotsu questioned.

"Feh! Don't worry about me, you need to stay away from Kikyou."

Kikyou could see where this was headed, and she would stop it. She put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Causing him to turn to look at her. She really didn't want him to fight Bankotsu. It was all really pointless and meaningless. There would be no need for any fighting.

"Inuyasha all this isn't necessary. Bankotsu and I are just friends alright."

"Alright."

He backed away from Bankotsu and stood over by Kikyou. Sango meanwhile took notice to his behavior. It was clear that he cared about Kikyou. Which was a good thing, although he was clearly over protective. Before to long Bankotsu was on his way, leaving the three of them alone. Inuyasha leaned up against the tree, and Kikyou sat with Sango. Getting to the village would have to wait until later.

"Kikyou?" Sango spoke.

"Yes."

"I suppose you and Inuyasha need to catch up. I'll meet you back at the village, alright."

Kikyou wasn't sure what to make of all of this. Just moments ago she was arguing with Inuyasha. Now she wanted to head back to the village. Sango did not wait for Kikyou to respond. Instead she and Kilala were walking away. Leaving her alone with her childhood friend. It was silent for awhile, nothing but the wind blowing. Kikyou wondered what she should say to him.

Inuyasha looked over to the young woman, she was clearly not a little girl anymore. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Sure he had always thought she was pretty. Now she looked even more beautiful than before. He almost didn't want to take his eyes off of her. Many years had passed since they were younger.

"Hey Kikyou?"

"Yes Inuyasha."

He thought for a moment about what to say. There was so much he wanted to say to her. He had the words before, but things were different now. Here they were just the two of them, just like before. Except for the fact that they were older now. Having conversations were so much easier back then. What on earth could they possibly talk about now. He decided to just try to be honest.

"I missed you." he whispered.

Kikyou glanced over to the young hanyou. He wasn't a child anymore either. He had changed too, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. Much more attractive than any man she had ever seen. She found him different, and yet still the same. So many different thoughts running threw her mind.

"Inuyasha I've missed you too. How have you been?"

"I'm been on my own for most of the time. Sesshomaru took me in for awhile, but things didn't exactly work out. Enough about me, how have you been?"

She had been doing pretty well. She had been living with Sango's family. Became an apprentice to Midoriko, so she wasn't alone. There were times when she thought about Inuyasha. She never could really forget him, after all he was her very first friend. Just as she was his only friend at one point. Even now she was still all he had. Kikyou was the only person he cared for.

"I was never alone Sango has become another very good friend. She has been there for me, and I'll always be grateful. The truth is, although I was not alone. I was sometimes very lonely, because Inuyasha you were no longer there. I missed being able to see you."

The sun was starting to go down. Kikyou needed to get back to the village soon. Otherwise Sango would start to worry about her. She turned to look at her friend one last time. She hated to leave him like this. They hardly had any time to talk. Kikyou doubted that they would have much time to talk anyway. She was a priestess now, she had to remember that.

Before Kikyou started to walk away, Inuyasha started walking after her. There stood in silence for awhile, just looking at each other. Soon Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. This took her by surprise at first. But found herself returning the hug.

"Kikyou, you'll never be alone again. I'm here and I finally found you. So, I'll be here and this time we wont get separated. I promise you." he whispered.

"Inuyasha..." she started.

"Yeah I know you have to go back to your village. I'll see you soon alright."

Without waiting for her to response he ran off into the woods. Kikyou soon decided to head back to the village, still her thoughts with Inuyasha. She hoped that they would get to see each other again. It would hurt to see him, and then loose him again.

"Where ever he is, a part of me is with him as well." she thought to herself.

* * *

**See ya in the next chapter. R&R plz.**


	11. Oh kami he has a brother

It had been weeks since Kikyou last saw Inuyasha. She wondered how he was doing? If he was hurt, or if he was in ant danger. She put all her worries behind her though, because he was capable of caring for himself. She hadn't seen Sango for over a week either. Kikyou was now by the river gathering some water. Unknowing to her someone was watching her. There Inuyasha stood looking down at her. He made sure he was always somewhere near by. Just to make sure that she was safe.

Kikyou soon could feel someone's eyes on her. She looked up but Inuyasha hid behind the bushes. It felt so much like when they were younger. When he looked again Kikyou was gone. He decided to follow her for awhile. Inuyasha made sure there was some distance between them. Although it didn't matter she already knew someone was following her. Kikyou stopped in the middle of the forest.

Inuyasha had been so busy looking at her, he missed the branch. And ended up falling flat on the ground. The noise caused Kikyou to look back. She had to admit Inuyasha looked ridiculous right now. Kikyou couldn't help but smile at him. She went over to her friend helping him off the ground.

"Inuyasha are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine."

"You didn't have to follow me from the trees. Why didn't you just join me out here?"

Truthfully he didn't even have a valid answer for her. Not one that would make any sense anyway. He just shrugged his shoulders. There was silence and then they both heard a yell.

"Hirakotsu!"

"Sango." Kikyou knew that voice anywhere.

"Aww Kikyou do we have to go after her?"

She didn't respond to him she was already gone. Sango was also her friend if she was hurt...or worse. Kikyou would have to go to her. Sango would have done the same thing for her. Inuyasha was above in the trees. He called out to Kikyou, causing her to look up.

"Hey your never gonna get there that way."

He jumped down on the ground and placed Kikyou on his back. She had no time to argue with him, because he was gone. He was certainly fast Kikyou thought to herself. There they saw Sango laying on the ground, one arm around her weapon.

"Sango."

Kikyou got off Inuyasha's back and ran over to her friend. Never before had she witnessed her friend so defeated. It must have been one hell of a demon. Sango opened her eyes and slowly tried to sit up. Instead she ended up falling back down.

"Where is he? I'll kill him." Sango spoke.

Kikyou didn't see who Sango was talking about. Someone was obviously there though, Sango was hurt, trees were knocked down. The whole area looked in complete ruin. Inuyasha looked up when he saw that silver hair, and intense golden orbs. He unsheathed tetsusiaga and ran forward.

"Sesshomaru!" he yelled.

Sango opened her eyes again to see the two brothers. Her eyes traveled to the one called Sesshomaru. The one she battled earlier. Then she looked over to Inuyasha and then to Kikyou. She shook her head making sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Oh Kami Kikyou theres two of them. What are we supposed to do now, the baka has a brother." she sighed.

Inuyasha realized that the young exterminator was referring to him. He would have to wait until later to say something. One thing he was in a battle, and she had passed out again. Kikyou felt Sango's forehead thankfully she did not have a fever. Kikyou did her best to lift Sango up, and then turned back to look at Inuyasha.

So he was the brother she heard about years ago. She could see that they were related, that was obvious. There were differences between them. Sesshomaru took one more look at Sango. Kikyou did not like the look in his eyes. Then he looked back to Inuyasha.

"I will kill you one day little brother, I must go."

He looked at Sango one last time and then he was gone. Inuyasha stood there clenching his fist. How dare he leave in the middle of their fight.

"Oh. Yeah well I'll be waiting. Is she alright?" Inuyasha pointed to Sango.

"She'll be fine. Inuyasha will you carry her for me."

Inuyasha sighed heavily and picked up Sango. Then he turned his attention back to her weapon. He was sure as hell not going to carry that thing. It was bad enough he was carrying her as it is. Inuyasha didn't get very far, because Sango was waking up. All she saw was those eyes, and that hair, she quickly thought it was Sesshomaru.

"There he is! I'll kill him."

Sango reached over and started choking Inuyasha. He quickly dropped the young demon exterminator. That was the last time he would help her. Especially if he was going to get choked for it.

"What is wrong with you, wench." he growled.

"Sorry I thought you were the other one, hey where's your brother anyway?

Sango rose to her feet slowly brushing the dirt off her clothes. Kikyou was relieved that she was back to normal. Yet then again Sango was always very strong. Her mind wandered to Inuyasha, he was still visibly upset. Kikyou had hoped her friends would get along. Things seemed to go from bad to worse, in a matter of seconds. She wondered if they would ever get along.

"I don't know where he ran off to, I'll kill him when I find him."

"Oh no I'll be the one doing the killing." Sango reassured him.

"What? He's my brother I'll be doing the killing."

Kikyou sighed heavily, here they go again. She took aim and released an arrow. It caused both Inuyasha and Sango to look at her. Well at least she had their attention now.

"Inuyasha...Sango you two are my best friends. I would appreciate it if you would cease this arguing. It is useless, and it solves nothing. We should all be able to get along."

Inuyasha looked over to Sango, the glared at each other. Sure Kikyou had a point arguing was useless. Inuyasha just found Sango irritating. The feeling was very mutual though. Sango let out her hand and decided to call a truce. Inuyasha bitterly excepted.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry for arguing with you." she held her hand behind her back.

Inuyasha folded his arms and turned the other way. He was sure that he didn't have to apologize to her. After all she started this whole thing. And choking him sure wasn't the right thing to do. Sango was lucky she was Kikyou's friend. Otherwise he would have gotten rid of her a long time ago.

"Inuyasha, apologize to her for me?" Kikyou said hopefully.

He gritted his teeth and then shook her hand. All the while keeping his hand behind his back. He wasn't really sorry or anything.

"Fine...I'm sorry."

"Thank you both. Theres nothing we can do now about Sesshomaru. Shall we keep me moving."

Kikyou started walking ahead of her friends. She wasn't convinced that either one of them were sorry. It was a start though, at least they weren't arguing anymore. Inuyasha looked over to Sango and glared at her.

"This aint over." he muttered.

"Yea! Your just upset because Kikyou likes me better than you."

"Kikyou was my friend first, you and nobody else is taking her away from me." he promised.

Then looked around when they realized Kikyou was ahead of them. Thinking quickly then ran to catch up with her. This was the second time Kikyou left them behind.

"Kikyou wait up!" the two of them called out.

* * *

**I love this chapter. Any who R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	12. What are you doing to me?

Sango walked by herself in the forest. Her mind stuck on Sesshomaru. She found that he had been on her mind a lot lately. No matter what, she found she couldn't stop thinking of him. Why on earth was he even on her mind. All she wanted was some revenge. She had never been defeated by anyone. Sango wouldn't look like some pushover. Because she was far from that.

"I have to admit I never seen anyone so gorgeous. Yet so cold at the same time."

She stopped when she heard some footsteps. Sango turned to see the Lord of the Western lands. The wind blowing several strands of his hair. Those golden eyes staring back at her. Causing both fear and sudden interest. Sango felt almost too frozen to move.

"Exterminator." he spoke.

"Um... yes?"

He stepped forward, his eyes still on her. Sango took a step back as he moved forward. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her. Pulling her closer to him. Causing Sango to look at nothing but him.

"What is it about you? I can't seem to take my mind off of you?"

"I..."

Sesshomaru leaned forward capturing her lips in a kiss. This was Sango's first real kiss ever. To top things off she was kissing a demon. Oh if her family could see her now. Soon Sesshomaru let her go, closing his eyes in frustration. He couldn't believe he just kissed a human.

Yet there was something unique about Sango. Sesshomaru found her most intriguing. Ever since their battle that day, the way she fought. She was so keen on destroying him, she didn't give up. He craved power, Sango had this certain strength. Was it really alright for him to fall for a human?

"What are you doing to me exterminator?" he asked her.

"Me? Hey your coming on to me."

He smirked at her damn he was falling for her. Sesshomaru leaned forward kissing her again. This time she did not resist. The truth was Sango was just as interested in him. Bottom line he was beautiful, there was something about him though. The lord had this mysterious presence about him. Sango knew she shouldn't be doing this, especially with him. A demon, who was the brother to a very annoying hanyou.

"I can't do this." she pushed him away.

Sango took one last look at him, and then ran the opposite direction. She wouldn't allow herself to fall for him. Even if it was probably already to late. Sango stopped running when she reached the river. She sat down trying to clear her mind. She felt her lips, the kiss was still real to her. Sango realized she couldn't get it out of her mind.

"Why do you run away from me?"

She turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there. He was fast, she wasn't surprised he caught up to her. Although she hadn't expected him to come after her. What was she supposed to do now. Sango took a deep breath and faced him.

"I.. don't know what your talking about."

"I have some questions for you. Why were you with my brother, what is your relationship with him?"

Sango opened her eyes wide in shock. Then she started laughing out loud. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to the young girl. If there was a joke, he was missing the funny part. He decided to remain calm, and wait until she stopped. Sango soon regained herself and looked serious.

"You've got the wrong girl. He and I we almost really cant stand each other. In fact it was hell when we first met. We've been arguing ever since. Besides he doesn't really care for anyone but Kikyou."

At the name Sesshomaru paused, it sounded vaguely familiar. Then he realized he heard it several times before. That was the girl Inuyasha knew years ago. The two of them were apparently friends. Then he also heard of a priestess named Kikyou.

"The priestess?" he questioned.

"Yes the priestess! Is that why you kissed me, your after the jewel?"

"I really don't have a use for that jewel. I haven't any real interest in anything... well, except of course you." he told her.

Sango felt her entire body go numb again. Her cheeks covered in a deep blush. Sesshomaru pulled her into another embrace. She soon realized that he was indeed serious. Sango wasn't really sure how she would get out of this. He seemed very determined.

Then again she wasn't even sure herself what she wanted. She knew that all of this was wrong. Yet her heart kept telling her otherwise. Like somehow they were meant to be. But they couldn't be, this was only her first real talk with him. The first time they tried to kill each other. How could they possibly be happy together.

First of he was Lord of the Western lands, a taiyoukai. She was only a demon exterminator, who just turned 17. They couldn't possibly in love. It had to be just an attraction, or just simple lust. There was no way she was in love with him. He soon let her go but continued to stare at her.

"I've always wanted you Sango. I watched you for years, don't tell me you never felt my presence. I'm always with you Sango."

"You are?"

He nodded and she looked away from him. Right now she didn't know what to say. It sounded completely unreal and weird. She didn't know whether to slap him, or kiss him again. Then she thought about something important. He if he really wanted her, why try and kill her. Maybe she was mistaken, but if you care for someone. Why the hell would you want them dead.

"You wanted to kill me, explain that. Now all of a sudden you want to be with me. Sorry if I can't help but find it strange."

"It was simply a test. When I take a mate, I want her to be able to challenge me. Although, your a human. There is something about you, I can't help myself. Listen to me.. I wouldn't have really killed you. I care about you Sango. How do you feel?"

It was true she could feel something for him. Those feelings were returned to him. Sango knew she wanted him. She wasn't sure if she could take that risk. What if he just ended up hurting her.

"Sesshomaru..."

But Sango was cut off as he kissed her again. He put his arms around her, deepening their kiss. Sango could do nothing to resist him, not that she wanted too. This felt so unbelievably right to her. There the two of them stood, trapped in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile Kikyou and Inuyasha were sitting together. It had been awhile and Sango hadn't returned. Things had been extremely quiet. In fact Inuyasha was several feet away from her. As if he was too afraid to come any closer. Kikyou was starting to worry about Sango. What if she was hurt somewhere. 

"I should go look for Sango." she spoke.

"Well maybe she got lost, and we never have to see her again." Inuyasha said hopefully.

Kikyou looked over to her friend. He had his eyes closed tapping his foot away. Was it her or did he sound, undeniably jealous. Kikyou took him by the hand and they started walking.

"Inuyasha? Are you jealous because Sango is my friend as well?" she already knew the answer.

"No... well... maybe... yea." he finished.

Kikyou only held his hand tighter. Causing Inuyasha too look at her. Here she was smiling up at him. He eventually smiled back.

"Don't be jealous Inuyasha. Theres really no need to be."

"Yea well, Kikyou I mean you would never replace me with her right. I know she's your friend, and whatever. But I would hate to loose you." he admitted.

Kikyou never heard him admit this too her. She almost didn't know what to say to him. Kikyou soon hugged her friend, he returned the hug. Wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"Inuyasha I could never replace you. I promise you that."

"Yea I know. Well lets go find your friend, before she gets hurt."

The two of them walked off together hand in hand. Inuyasha closed his hands, within hers. Realizing that no one would ever come between them. So he decided not to fight with Sango anymore. He would thank her, for being there for Kikyou. When he couldn't before. But he was here now, and Kikyou was safe with him. Just like when they were kids. He hoped that they would always be together.

* * *

**R& R plz , next update soon I promise. **


	13. I love him, but

**Don't be surprised that I included a Sango/Sesshy romance. I'm actually a serious fan of this couple. If you read Flattery will get you nowhere, then you wouldn't be surprised. Anyway here is the next chapter. And its not for the kiddies. LOL **

* * *

Sango soon found herself on the ground. Sesshomaru had his arms wrapped her waist. The two of them seemed to be trapped there. Sango almost couldn't get enough. Sesshomaru didn't even want to let her go. He himself couldn't get enough of the young exterminator. 

"Sesshomaru... stop this cant happen." she told him.

He let her go for a moment. Staring directly in her eyes.

"Sango I want you so badly. All of you mind, body, and soul."

A dark blush covered her cheeks. No man had ever spoken to her that way. Well in this case, no demon lord had ever spoken to her like this. Sango leaned forward kissing him again.

"Sango? Where are you." she heard in the distance.

She let him go once more. That was Kikyou and Inuyasha heading their way. She couldn't very well have them see her like this. Sesshomaru got up almost at once, realizing he shouldn't be here. Whatever plans he had for them would have to wait. Where there would be no interruptions. Sesshomaru wanted the young exterminator to himself.

"Sesshomaru you should go."

"Yes I will go. But you meet me back here tonight."

Before she could say anything he was gone. Sango felt as if her body was on fire. It was funny how only a simple kiss, made her feel this way.

"Sango are you alright? What happened?'

Sango looked up when she saw Kikyou and Inuyasha. She had a far away look in her eyes. Almost as if she didn't know where she was.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. You two didn't have to come looking for me."

Sango got up feeling slightly dizzy. Man, that was one hell of a kiss she thought. Inuyasha was quiet for a moment. He knew that scent anywhere.

"Sesshomaru was here. Hey did he hurt you again?'

Sango shook her head no. Kikyou could see that something strange was going on. This was something she would talk to Sango about alone. Whatever it was she probably didn't want Inuyasha to know. The two of them weren't exactly friends. Far from it actually.

"I'm going to go look and see if Sesshomaru is still around." Inuyasha started running off.

"Hey wait don't hurt him." Sango spoke.

At this both Kikyou and Inuyasha looked at her. Just weeks ago she wanted to kill him. Now here she was actually concerned for him.

"Whats wrong with you? I thought you wanted him dead." Inuyasha questioned.

"I...do. Just don't hurt him before I get a chance to"

"Feh whatever your crazy."

Moments later Inuyasha was gone. Leaving Sango and Kikyou alone.

"Sango your acting strangely. Is there anything you need to tell me."

"Kikyou I'm confused. I don't know what to do. I'm so lost, whats happened to me. Maybe Inuyasha is right, I must really be crazy."

Sango paced back and forth going on and on. Kikyou reached over and placed her hands on her shoulders. Causing Sango to stop pacing.

"Sango, its going to be alright. Now please tell me whats wrong?"

"Kikyou I think I'm falling in love with Sesshomaru." she blurted out.

Of all things Kikyou wasn't expecting to hear this. Just awhile ago Sango had a fight with him. It left her badly bruised and defeated. How could she possibly be in love with him. Kikyou just failed to understand, Sango would have to elaborate further.

"Are you sure Sango? If I'm not mistaken he tried to kill you."

"Yes I thought so too. But I feel this connection when I'm around him. I feel so many unbelievable things. And when he kissed me...I don't know. I just want to be with him." she added.

Kikyou listened closely to Sango's words. She could understand those feelings perfectly. Sango sat down placing her hands over her head. Things were getting even more complicated. Kikyou sat down besides her friend.

"Sango I understand, I really do. Maybe its best if you confront your feelings. Are you absolutely sure he wont hurt you again."

Sango couldn't really blame Kikyou for being concerned. Because even she had thought the same thing. Truthfully she wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru. If anything she was afraid of her feelings. He was making her feel something, she had never felt before. It was a new and even frightening experience.

"Thank you for your concern Kikyou. But he wont hurt me. Like you know, that Inuyasha wont hurt you. Its sort of like that."

"Yes but Inuyasha isn't at all like Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru to me, seems cold even dangerous. Inuyasha... well he's not like that all. Underneath that gruff exterior. He's just the sweetest person." Kikyou spoke.

Sango raised an eyebrow to her friend. Maybe she was mistaken, but it sounded as if someone else was in love. Kikyou noticed Sango staring at her.

"What is it?"

"Sounds like your in love Kikyou. Well are you?"

Sango caught Kikyou completely off guard. She had never been asked questions like these. Kikyou got up and stared somewhere else for a moment. Wondering how she would answer this question. Sango was sure to have wanted an answer.

"Well Inuyasha and I we've been friends for years. I... well... yes I do love him. But I cant tell him, I'm a priestess remember."

"Kikyou I'm a demon slayer and Sesshomaru is, well he's a demon lord. We shouldn't even be in the same sentence together. Yet I can't ignore how I feel. I know lets make a deal Kikyou."

"Alright, what did you have in mind."

"I'm going to confront my feelings for Sesshomaru. Only if you promise to do the same with Inuyasha."

Sango waited patiently for her answer. Kikyou thought it over for a moment. Sango had made an interesting point. In a way their situations were similar.

"Sango alright I accept your deal."

* * *

**(Lemon below: not for the kiddies at all)**

At nightfall Sango made her way to the river. She wasn't even sure why she was going. Thankfully no one saw her leave the village. When she got there she scanned the river. Sango didn't see him at first.

"Oh, well guess no ones here. I better get going, is that Kilala I here calling me?"

Sango turned around humming to herself. Of course Kilala hadn't really been calling for her. Then again she would be breaking her deal with Kikyou. And Sango was a woman of her word.

"Sango?"

She paused at the sound of that voice. Sango turned around' Sesshomaru was leaned up against the tree. She could hardly see him. All that could be seen was his hair.

"Sesshomaru."

He stepped out from behind the tree. Sango watched as he walked over to her. He placed his hand over her cheek. She closed her eyes, as he kissed her. Soon he let her go.

"How long we're you planning on keeping me waiting?"

"I wasn't sure if I was going to come. But Sesshomaru, I had to see you again."

The demon lord turned away from her. His body growing slightly tense. Sango held a bewildered expression on her face. Was there something she said, why was he turning away.

"You couldn't possibly mean that, after all you've done to push me away. Now you expect me to believe that you came for me. I haven't any time for this. Goodbye exterminator."

Sesshomaru started walking off towards the forest. Sango couldn't just watch him walk off. She caught up to him, standing in front of him.

"Wait don't go. I really came here to see you. Sesshomaru you caused all these feelings, I...oh what the hell."

Sango reached up and planted a kiss on his lips. He brought her closer to him. So that they could further enjoy the kiss. Their kiss so intense it sent them both to the ground. Sango couldn't control her desire for him. Here they were just the two of them, alone.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes." he kissed her again.

"Make love to me."

Sango was aware of the consequences. Right now all she could think about was him. Whatever would happen, was going to happen anyway. Sesshomaru had already wanted her. The bulge growing in his pants. He kissed Sango again, slowly he undressed her. Never would he have thought, that he would be with a human. Moments later she was undressed before him. Sesshomaru stared at how perfect her body was.

"This is what your hiding, aren't you Sango. You're perfect."

He lowered his mouth to her round and full breasts. Anxiously licking and sucking her nipples. With his fingers he ran them down her stomach. Very soon he entered a finger inside of her. She let out a moan. Sesshomaru smiled lustfully, pushing another finger in. He continued this until she came to her release. He hungrily licked up all of her.

"Sango, your scent is amazing. You smell and taste wonderful." he mentioned.

Sesshomaru could only feel himself getting harder. He couldn't remember when he felt this turned on. No longer able to control himself. He placed his newly erected member in front of her entrance. He was just dying to get inside of her, he was growing impatient.

Slowly he entered himself inside of her. Sango let out a scream, he continued. He slowed down, so she could get used to him. Sesshomaru knew very well this was her first time. Up until now she had been a virgin.

"Oh... god." she moaned.

Sesshomaru started with slow movements. He had to keep in mind that this was her first time. He had to admit he was enjoying this. As her walls continued to slowly suck him in.

"So damn tight." he mumbled.

Sesshomaru decided to pick up his speed. Thrusting harder inside of her.

"Sesshomaru." she yelled.

"Thats it scream for me Sango."

The sound of her moaning in pleasure, was music to his ears. Only making him continue with his work, harder and much more faster. Sango opened her mouth to scream again. But he caught her lips in a kiss. He let her lips go, and stared down at her.

"Listen to me, your too tense. If you relax it will hurt less."

Sango nodded and started to relax more. Once she did, she found that Sesshomaru was right. In fact it was now more enjoyable.

"Harder...Sesshomaru... faster."

He nodded doing exactly what she asked. Like he would have it any other way. Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of her. As soon as he was as deep as he could go. He spilled his seed deep in her womb. Sango followed after him, as she came to her release. Before he was completely done, he bit down on the space between her shoulder and neck.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Sesshomaru pulled out of her, then wrapped his arms around her. She felt the pain from her neck, it was still there. Then she looked up at him.

"I mated you. Sango you are mine, and I'm yours forever." he told her.

* * *

**Wow, I'm so wrong. I think I should go read the bible, for writing such words. J/k totally kidding. Any way don't worry Kikyou and Inuyasha will have their moment. I have the next chapter done. Review if you want me to update quickly.**


	14. First for everything

**Oh I forgot I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, blah blah **

**As promised Kikyou and Inuyasha will have their moment. Would you believe it took me a week to write. Still not for the kiddies.**

* * *

Sango had spent the entire night, and almost the entire morning with Sesshomaru. Here they stood moments away from going their separate ways. 

"Sesshomaru, when will I see you again?"

He put his arms around her, drawing her into a hug. Sesshomaru really did not want to leave her. But he had to remember she had a life of her own. She was a demon exterminator. And he was Lord of the western lands.

"I do not wish to be way from you, for a long period of time. But when we reunite I will make love to you all night. If that is what you desire. For now I have to go and so do you."

She hated to admit it. But he was right, Sesshomaru didn't wish to leave her. After all she was his mate now. He should be there for her, when she needed him the most.

"I'm going to miss you."

She kissed him one final time, and headed back to her village. It would have hurt to much, if she watched him walk away. Sesshomaru waited until she was out of sight. Then he too went on his own way.

"I almost hate to admit this, but I' am seriously going to miss her."

* * *

Kikyou decided to go out and take a walk. Maybe she would run into Sango on the way. Seeing as how she hadn't seen her all morning. Kikyou noticed that Inuyasha was leaned up against the tree. Clearly he had been waiting for her. 

"Inuyasha, how long have you been waiting for me?"

"I don't know. Not long I guess."

Kikyou immediately thought back to her deal with Sango. Now was probably a better time than never. And Kikyou was a woman of her word. She soon found herself walking off with Inuyasha. It hadn't been just the two of them in awhile. Sango had always been around. Inuyasha accepted that they were friends. But sometimes he wanted it to be just the two of them.

It had felt like old times, just the two of them sitting in a field together. Kikyou was glad to see that he didn't change much. While she sat on the ground, he remained in the tree. She doubted if he would come any closer. Maybe he didn't know how to approach her. It had been years and they weren't kids anymore. Inuyasha sat there trying to think of something to say. Kikyou hadn't looked up at him once. He had secretly wondered why that was.

"Kikyou?"

"Yes Inuyasha."

He looked down at her, but she still did not look at him. It was like she was afraid to look up. Becoming very agitated, he jumped down from his tree.

"Will ya look at me?"

Kikyou reluctantly turned to look at her friend. Golden orbs reflected into mahogany.

"Whats wrong Kikyou?"

She saw the concern written all over his face. It was the same concern she saw many years ago. Concern that he only showed for her.

"Its nothing Inuyasha."

To her surprise he put his arms around her. She did nothing to stop this hug.

"Kikyou I know you better than you think. So, why wont you tell me whats wrong?"

She pulled herself away from her embrace. Kikyou had to remember that she was a priestess. That deal with Sango would just have to wait. And she could not be with him anymore.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry but we can no longer be around each other."

He blinked curiously at those last words. Inuyasha understood why she said it. But that did not mean that he had to accept it.

"Kikyou?"

She started to move away from him. But Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her, preventing her from leaving. He could see that she would not stop fighting him off. So in order to make her stay. He placed himself on top of her, Kikyou looked up at him surprised.

"Inuyasha, why are you keeping me here?"

"I let you leave before. I;m not going to let you walk away again."

Before she realized it, Inuyasha sent his lips crashing down on hers. She opened her eyes wide in shock. Her mind kept telling her to resist. But her heart and body wouldn't allow her to. Kikyou soon found herself kissing him back. Then she stopped herself.

"Stop." she whispered.

Inuyasha did as she asked. He moved away from her slowly.

"Kikyou, you can't tell me that, this doesn't feel right to you."

It felt right, in fact it felt so right. She knew it and he knew it too. But she had to fulfill her duties as a priestess. Meaning she had to put her own desires and wishes aside. No matter how badly she wanted to be with Inuyasha. She couldn't have him.

"I'm a priestess now and I can't have you. I can't have anything I want anymore. No matter how badly, I want to be with you."

But he stopped her by kissing her again. Kikyou needed to realize that she could have him. The truth was she always had him. He soon stopped kissing her, and moved away from her.

"Kikyou I know what your responsibilities are. But I can't sit here and pretend, that I don't want you. If you don't want then I wont force you to stay. So you can leave if you want to"

Inuyasha got up and started to walk away. He did not want to leave her again, just like all those years ago. What choice did he really have. Kikyou watched as her beloved hanyou walked away.

"Goodbye Kikyou."

Could she really just let him walk away. Just like before when they were younger. All she could think about was leaving him. She could have done things differently. Hell, she could have stayed with him. Kikyou got to her feet and started after him.

"Inuyasha wait"

"Huh?"

He turned around and waited for her. He blinked curiously she stopped in front of him. She put her arms around him, he graciously returned her hug. Holding her in his arms was always a pleasant thing.

"Inuyasha please don't go." Kikyou whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter. Inuyasha doubted if he would have really left. Truthfully he was glad that she came after him. If not then he would have only came back for her.

"I can't willingly leave you."

**(Lemon further, seriously not for the kiddies.)**

Inuyasha pushed her bangs out of the way, and smiled. He paused as he felt his heart beating faster. Kikyou felt her cheeks flush slightly. He leaned forward and captured her lips in another kiss. Funny thing he used to hate kissing, and the idea of it. Yet now he couldn't seem to stop kissing her, or holding her. Soon before they realized it, they were on the ground again. In a very compromising position, he was on top of her again. But this time it was very different. As new feelings and other emotions swirled threw him.

"Kikyou, I want you so badly right now."

She looked into his eyes, those gold orbs reflecting nothing but longing and need. As if she had something, only she could give him. Something he didn't want or need from anyone else, except her. Before she realized it completely she nodded. Soon clothes were tossed aside, Inuyasha stared amazed at her naked form. This was the first time he had ever seen a naked woman.

"Damn she's beautiful." he thought.

Kikyou suddenly felt awkward. Here he was just looking at her. Inuyasha noticed how she turned away from him. Slightly red from embarrassment.

"Hey whats wrong?" he wondered.

''Its nothing, I just noticed the way you're looking at me."

"Kikyou your beautiful how could I not look."

He kissed her again, allowing his hands to wander all over her body. But soon found her breasts more interesting. They were perfect, he couldn't help but plant kisses all over them. Inuyasha sucked on her nipples furiously, until they were erected and almost red. A soft moan escaped her lips, Inuyasha inhaled her mesmerizing scent. She smelled so good, he couldn't resist. Kikyou watched as he went down on her. Inuyasha had never been intimate with a woman before. So he decided to just let his body guide him.

Thinking fast he entered a finger inside of her. Another moan escaped her, Inuyasha smiled lustfully. So this is what he needed to do. He started his little game with her, shifting fingers back and forth. Until he hit this one specific spot.

"Inuyasha." she called out his name.

"So this is the spot huh?"

Inuyasha lowered his mouth to her womanhood. He anxiously started licking and sucking her. He was enjoying every minute of this. And just like he thought, she tasted as good as she smelled. Maybe even better. Kikyou only moaned louder, the more his tongue and fingers hit her.

"Mmm." she moaned as she came to her release.

Hearing the way she moaned only made him want her more. He felt himself growing harder, just at the sight of her. Soon he placed his erect member in front of her entrance. She looked from him and looked down. Inuyasha was the first man she ever saw naked. So of course she never actually witnessed this. But it was clear that he was not small.

"Oh, kami is he supposed to fit all of that in me?" she thought.

Inuyasha could not control the desire for her. It was becoming to much to bare.

"I want you so bad, I can't stand it."

He did not wait for her to respond. Instead he slowly placed the head of his member inside of her. She squirmed a little, but he needed her to get used to him. With his mouth he planted soft kisses all over her. And then pushed more of his member inside of her.

"Damn she's so tight." he thought.

He loved the feeling of her walls sicking him in. He could barely put it into words. Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her hips. Pushing himself deeper inside of her.

"Inuyasha... I..."

Kikyou felt heart beating faster. So this is what it felt like. So much unbelievable pain. Inuyasha continued thrusting inside of her. Sh couldn't take it anymore.

"Inuyasha...it hurts." she yelled.

She wanted to scream again, but he kissed her. He wiped the tears from her eyes. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted. So Inuyasha slowed down, while still kissing her. He thought about everything. All of his feelings and emotions leading him to one thing.

"Kikyou I'm sorry. I love you." he whispered.

Kikyou looked up at him surprised. A part of her had always wanted to hear those words. Especially when she had been feeling the same way. Although she did not have time to respond. Inuyasha kissed her again. She threw her arms around his neck, and whispered to him.

"Inuyasha I'm yours, I've always been yours. Make love to me, real unbroken love."

This whole experience was all new to him. But he knew that he loved her. Being with her right now, was something he needed and wanted. Besides he was sure that he would never be with another woman. He didn't even want to be with another woman. He kissed her again, and this time he would really make love to her. Because all he really needed was Kikyou. Grabbing her he pushed himself deep inside of her. Starting slowly, she moaned as he caressed her nipples. Planting more kisses all over them.

Kikyou couldn't explain this sudden feeling. So many different emotions, all good feelings. Then on top of that this sudden urge for him. It was like she really needed him right now.

"Harder... Inuyasha, faster." she whispered.

Inuyasha did not need to be told twice. He grabbed a hold of her hips. Placing one of her legs around his waist. And thrust inside of her harder and faster. Slamming his erection back and forth inside of her. Kikyou moaned as she came to her release.

"Inuyasha." she breathed.

He was not threw with her yet, and she knew it. He leaned over, holding her tighter. Pushing what seemed like his entire body inside of her.

"Kikyou, this feels amazing."

She arched her back bringing herself closer to him. All that could be heard was the sound of their bodies, clapping against each other. Kikyou moaned and screamed in pleasure.

"Inuyasha." she called out.

"Kikyou!" he yelled.

And together they released their love juices. With one final thrust and groan, Inuyasha spilled his seed deep in her womb. Finally he pulled out of her, sharing one more passionate kiss. The two lovers laid in each others arms.

"I'll never leave you Kikyou. I'll always be here."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her protectively. She turned to look at him, but found that he had drifted off to sleep. She put her hand up to his cheek. And left a kiss on his forehead.

"If only things could remain this way forever." she whispered.

* * *


	15. She really loves him

"Do you regret what happened between us?"

Kikyou looked to where she heard the question. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her. But this time they were fully dressed. And the reality of what happened, finally set in. Kikyou placed her hand over his cheek. Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

"No, I don't regret what happened. You didn't allow me the chance to tell you. So I will tell you know, Inuyasha I love you too. Very much."

He wrapped his arms around her more. He continued their kiss, and stopped again. When he felt a very familiar presence. He slowly let her go, and took out his sword.

"Stay behind me Kikyou. Sesshomaru is near by."

Just as he said Sesshomaru was walking by. He glanced at Inuyasha, and noticed Kikyou with him. It was obvious what happened here.

"Inuyasha, you again."

"Yea, I see your back to finish that fight."

When Sesshomaru didn't draw his sword. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder. By now they would be fighting. Yet Sesshomaru was just standing there. It was as if he wasn't here to fight him. Inuyasha really found this hard to believe. What could be that important.

"Finally given up huh?"

Inuyasha was immediately silenced when he saw someone. Not just any regular person. Sango was now standing besides Sesshomaru. Not long ago, she wanted to kill him. Right now it didn't seem like they were going to fight. It seemed far from that.

"Kikyou, what are you doing out here." Sango ran over to her friend.

Inuyasha looked at his brother. Sesshomaru glanced at him, and then back to Sango. Inuyasha walked over to Sango, wondering why they were really together. Wasn't she aware that he hated humans. That she shouldn't be anywhere near him.

"Hey, Sango what did he do to you?"

"Nothing Inuyasha I'm fine."

He really didn't believe this. But decided to say nothing for awhile. Sesshomaru turned his attention elsewhere. There were other things on his mind right now. He looked at Sango, and motioned for her to come over to him. She could see that he had to talk to her.

"Sango." he started.

"Whats wrong, you seem distracted."

"There is something I have to take care off. I need to go, you understand don't you."

Sango placed her arms around him. She almost didn't want this to be real. Why did he have to leave like this. Especially when she needed him the most. He picked a really bad time to leave her. Sesshomaru placed his arms around her. Inuyasha just looked on in confusion.

"Kikyou? What the hell are they doing? Shouldn't they be killing each other?" he wondered.

"Sango loves him, I know its hard to believe. It seems right for them to be together. And, if Sango is happy. Then I' am of course happy for her too."

Inuyasha couldn't figure out which was weirder. Sesshomaru in love with a human. Or the fact that he was in love with Sango. The very person he would argue with constantly. Then again, maybe it was a perfect match. Either way, maybe now Sesshomaru would leave him alone.

"Kikyou, thats not how people in love act. They act like this."

Inuyasha leaned over placing his arms around her waist. He flashed her a smile, and then kissed her. She placed her arms around his neck. Deepening the already intense kiss. She loved being able to be with him like this. Moments like these had to be treasured.

"Yes you're right Inuyasha. I only wish this could last longer."

He let her go for a moment. He really didn't know what to make of this. He was somewhat confused by her comments. But decided to wait until later, before he asked her again. Now they had turned their attention to the other couple. Both curious on what was going on.

"So, you're leaving." Sango whispered.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't think I don't love you, because I do. I promise you, that I will come back to you. And we will be together again."

"Alright Sesshomaru I trust you."

He gave her one final kiss. Making this one count for something. Since he would be gone for some time. And he wouldn't see her again for awhile. Being with her like this was perfect. He wanted her to have some good memories. She shouldn't worry about him while he was away.

"You promise me that you will be careful."

"I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself." she spoke proudly.

Sesshomaru was well aware of that. He watched Sango many times in battle. There was no doubt in his mind, about her strength. In truth Sesshomaru had a lot of enemies. She was in danger now, because she was his mate. And when he returned she would be Lady of the Western lands.

"When I return, I want you to come back with me to the Western Lands. I understand, that you need time to think about it. I will give you as much time as you need. Sango."

"When will you be back?"

"Two, three months the most."

Sango hugged him one last time. Fearing that it might be the last time, that she would be able to do this. Sango knew that she didn't want him to go. But, if it was something he had to do. Then who was she to stop him. Besides she had a life of her own. Although she would miss him terribly.

"You just come back to me alright."

"That I can promise you, this is only a temporary goodbye Sango."

She nodded and then watched as he walked away. A part of her wanted to go after him. Convince him to stay, if only for a little while longer. She just turned around and walked away. She really needed to be alone right now.

"Sango, do you want to talk about it?" Kikyou offered.

"No, thank you Kikyou. I just need to be alone for awhile, I'll see you back at the village."

Kikyou understood but she couldn't help but worry. Sango was her best friend, she didn't want to see her miserable. She would try and talk to Sango later. Maybe she could help her friend somehow.

"I guess she really does love him." Inuyasha mentioned.

"Yes, I can understand how she must feel. Inuyasha, Stay with me tonight in the village. Seeing what just happened, maybe me realize something. Time is precious, and I want to spend mine with you."

"Yea, but what about the people in the village. They don't exactly, want me hanging around."

She reached for his hand, and he took hers. She really didn't care what the villagers had to say. Inuyasha and Sango, were the most important people to her. Their opinions were all that mattered. There was no real reason, why they needed to be separated. Only seeing each other every now and then. And things had changed now. Given what happened some hours ago.

"I don't care what they think. And neither should you."

Inuyasha nodded and walked with Kikyou. He knew deep down that she was right. It shouldn't really matter anymore. Things were changing for them. And it was better to be with Kikyou, than without her. He held on to her hand tighter. Thankful that they could be together now. They had lost a lot of time when they were children. Now, it was time to make up for it.

"We'll be together always I promise Kikyou."

* * *


	16. No regrets no more hiding

**A/N: Holy hell it's been a really long time huh. I wonder if anyone still even wants to read anymore of this story. (Thinks to herself) Anyway your faithful Sky Maiden has returned from the beyond to write once more. – Hold applause- lol I'm just kidding. Here is the next chapter long over due.**

* * *

Kikyou and Inuyasha continued on to the village. Although he didn't want to admit it he was feeling rather nervous. He could just imagine the kind of response they would receive from everyone. No matter how respected and admired Kikyou was in the village it wouldn't change anything. The plain and simple truth was that he was a half demon. No one would approve of their friendship anyway. Once the couple was directly outside of the village he stopped. Slowly Kikyou turned to meet his gaze. She of course could tell that he was reluctant to enter the village. Inuyasha of course had more than enough reason to be uneasy.

"Inuyasha I promise you it will be okay. We're not going to hide or pretend anymore." She smiled for him. For some reason seeing her smile gave him an extra boost of courage. That somehow everything would be okay just because she promised him. Taking a deep breath he managed to smile a little too.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And if those bastards have anything to say to hell with them right?" Inuyasha asked hopefully. The raven haired teenager chuckled lightly. She wouldn't have used those words in particular. But leave it to Inuyasha to sum things up perfectly. She then clutched his hand a little tighter.

"Well those are not the words I would have used but they shall do." Without saying anymore the couple walked into the village hand in hand. Almost immediately villagers were staring at them. It was as if they had nothing better to do than to stare at the two of them. Yet Kikyou did not waver she held on to his hand. She could feel the pairs of eyes now staring at her and Inuyasha. Of course they had questions. They would want to know why she was holding hands with a half demon, while she was supposed to be protecting the sacred jewel no less.

It was then when reality hit her once more. Her job, her duty; No her responsibility was for that jewel. Guarding and purifying it so that it wouldn't fall into the hands of evil. This had been her task for years now. But could she really continue this work now especially after what just happened with Inuyasha. Kikyou immediately stopped walking as these thoughts were on her mind. Inuyasha looked at her with a concerned look.

"Hey are you alright? What's up?" he wondered.

"Lady Kikyou what is the meaning of this? Why are you in the presence of this half demon?" One of the villagers finally decided to ask. Naturally once the first question was asked more whispers started up as well. Slowly Kikyou turned to look at everyone. She had meant what she said to Inuyasha they were no longer going to hide their relationship. Or pretend that they didn't love each other just so they could accommodate to the wishes of others.

"Everyone I know you have questions. I understand why you would all be concerned. Yet this half demon as you called him has a name. His name is Inuyasha also he will be staying here. I promise that he is not dangerous and he will not harm anyone."

"But Lady Kikyou surely you must be mistaken…." Before the man could continue a few of the village children came running over to the group of adults.

"Hello Lady Kikyou. Who's your friend? Will he being staying with us. Look at his ears their so cute." Kikyou couldn't help but smile as the children continued with their questions. She loved the fact that these children were so innocent and carefree. They would ultimately accept Inuyasha for what he was. They were children and thankfully they were not at all judgmental.

"See how easy it was for your children to come over to speak to him. Inuyasha will not hurt anyone you have my word. Also don't you think its time to leave all of those silly prejudices in the past? Perhaps you should take a lesson from these children. Inuyasha lets go alright."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." He nodded. Inuyasha didn't say anything about it but he really admired Kikyou at this moment. The way she calmly but firmly approached the situation. Also she had remained by his side never wavering. She stood up for him when no one else had in his entire life. Kikyou was the most important person in his life he knew that. Soon the two of them were sitting down Kikyou decided that she needed to talk to him first. Then she would also have to talk to Midoriko. She almost dreaded that upcoming conversation. How would she even begin to tell her exactly what was going on?

"Alright Kikyou what's going on? Don't tell me nothing either I know you." He started. The raven haired woman nodded slightly. There was no point in not telling him what she was thinking. Because things were definitely going to start changing that much she knew for sure. The same could be said for Sango and her situation with Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha you know that as a priestess I was supposed to be guarding the sacred jewel. I had always believed that this was my fate, my destiny." She added. "Only now things have changed because of the incident between us. I' am afraid that I can no longer protect this jewel. A miko must remain pure in order to fully devote herself to her task." The silver haired hanyou immediately understood what she had meant by all of that.

"Kikyou no one has a bigger heart than you. You're not evil do you honestly think that now the jewel will be tainted. Just because of what happened between us." Kikyou simply sighed to herself she really didn't know what to think anymore. Maybe things really do happen for a reason. Deep down she truly didn't wish to guard the sacred jewel. She only longed for a normal life. Was that really such a bad thing to hope for?

"Inuyasha I truly do not know. Who's really to say what could happen while I continue to hold on to this jewel. Honestly I see this thing as my curse. I would probably still be continuing on believing my fate was already decided, until you came back into my life. Also being with you made me realize that I was in control of my destiny. This is why I must talk with Midoriko. She deserves an explanation for what I'm about to do."

Slowly he placed a hand on to her shoulder. This contact caused the young woman to look up at him. Listening to her speak now made him feel the need to do something. He hated to see her in any kind of pain. There just had to be something that the two of them could do.

"Kikyou what if we just get rid of this stupid thing huh. I mean even if you stop protecting it demons would still want it right? And you're the best priestess there is. If you quit well then we're all screwed." He laughed a little. Inuyasha then leaned back against the tree placing his hands behind his head.

"So I say we find a way to get rid of it for good. Then you can live your normal life. The life you were always meant to have. That life with me." He soon added. Upon hearing this Kikyou turned to look at him giving him a brave smile. For some reason Inuyasha always seemed to make her feel better about things. He was more than just her love he also happened to be one of her closest and dearest friends.

"Midoriko had told me something once years ago I believe. A wish that is unselfish will purify the jewel. But only one that is unselfish. Someone who would wish for anything evil well that would only make things worse. I really need to talk to her about this." She finally decided making up her mind for good.

"Alright then I'll go with you." Meanwhile a young demon exterminator was sitting alone by the river. She enjoyed the peace besides she really needed to think. Would she really see Sesshomaru again? Would he really make it back to her safely without being harmed? Sango then shook her head forcing a brave smile. She had seen him in battle he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"Yeah there's no way he would allow himself to get killed. He's too stubborn to die." She thought to herself. She leaned up against the nearby tree. Her thoughts still on Sesshomaru and what he had said to her. Something about returning with him to the Western lands. "Wow I went from demon exterminator to Lady of the Western Lands overnight." She laughed a little. Slowly reality began to take over. Could she really pick up and leave everything? Then again did she really have much of a choice? She would eventually have to live with him anyway, seeing as how they were now mated and bonded forever.

The dark haired woman paused as she heard footsteps. Thinking quickly she held on to her boomerang. Out of the shadows stepped Bankotsu. Only he was clearly injured. "Bankotsu!" she got up coming over to him. The young man paused sinking to his knees blood everywhere. "Oh Kami Bankotsu who attacked you? Listen don't worry okay let me help you to the village." Slowly she helped him up the dark haired man trudging on slowly. She had no time to retrieve her weapon she would of course come back for it later.

"Sango…." He muttered.

"Shh. Its alright don't speak I'll get you back to the village I promise." In the village Kikyou was now sitting with Midoriko. The elder priestess gazed at her former apprentice she could see that there was something on her mind. She poured some tea for both Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"Kikyou please introduce me to your friend. It's always nice to meet a new face." She spoke. Kikyou nodded thankful that Midoriko was being so polite. She wasn't expecting her to be rude or impolite. That just wasn't how Midoriko was. Kikyou felt lucky to have had such a wonderful mentor who she had thought of as a friend. Even in some ways Kikyou saw her as the older sister she never had.

"Midoriko this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my friend and former teacher Midoriko."

"Well then it's certainly nice to meet you Inuyasha." The silver haired hanyou nodded slowly. Not really knowing how he should approach the older priestess. She definitely seemed nice enough which, was more than he could say for other humans. Midoriko then took a sip of tea coughing slightly. Clearly she was not well.

"Are you alright?" Kikyou asked her mentor. The dark haired woman simply nodded. She had been feeling rather ill lately. But decided not to mention her predicament to Kikyou, only because she didn't want her to worry.

"Kikyou I'm fine I promise you. You on the other hand there is something on your mind. Please tell me whatever it is so that we may come up with a solution to your problem." Kikyou nodded but before she could continue voices were heard from outside.

"Kikyou, Midoriko- sama hurry its Bankotsu he's been severely injured." Sango's voice was heard. The two woman rose to their feet followed by Inuyasha. There was Bankotsu in very bad shape. His clothes torn, bruises and scars seemed to cover him completely. Sango even had some of his blood on her clothes.

"Bankotsu don't worry Kikyou and I will take care of you. Although these wounds seem rather serious you are young I'm confident that you will heal quicker."

"Midoriko- san are you sure I mean he's lost a lot of blood already." The demon exterminator started. The priestess shook her head agreeing with the young woman.

"Yes that's true but Kikyou and I will handle this in fact why don't you help us. Inuyasha you're more than welcome to help as well." Inuyasha didn't really know Bankotsu to well. He had only met him once before. Although they weren't friends or anything. That didn't mean he wanted the young man dead or anything. Obviously whoever attacked him had every intention of killing him. Once he was lying comfortably in the hut the three women began to treat his wounds.

"Bankotsu did you see who did this to you?" Kikyou asked her friend. He had always been polite to her. She only wanted to repay the favor by helping save his life. The dark haired man swallowed hard his eyes held a far off look in them. Almost as if he didn't know where he was or what was happening.

"Kikyou…." He managed to say. "Kikyou I… it was…I…." he was stopped as Sango placed a cool rag on his head. He was starting to run a fever. Kikyou decided that he should just have his rest. There was no point in causing him to relapse and get worse. She could always have him tell her what he knew later.

"Bankotsu it's alright for now you rest. You can tell us what you happened later alright."

Kikyou and the others left the warrior to rest. Right now the best thing for him was to get as much rest as possible. Midoriko soon gently took Kikyou by the arm. She wanted them to finish their earlier conversation. She could already tell whatever it was had some kind of importance.

"Well I'm sure there will be no further interruptions. Kikyou please continue with what you were going to tell me earlier. I really would like to help you if I could."

The young woman nodded gathering up her courage. Deep down she knew that she didn't have any reason to fear her. If anything Kikyou only felt that somehow she would be letting her mentor down. The elder priestess had always said she had high expectations for her. Kikyou could only imagine the look of clear disappointment on her face. It was something she really had no desire to see.

"Midoriko I have always respected and admired you. You took me under your guidance and allowed me to become the priestess that I' am today. Or rather the priestess I once was." She spoke. The dark haired woman blinked curiously at the raven haired teenagers sudden words.

"Kikyou you have natural talent. Please don't give me all the credit for your success. So what has happened to make you suddenly doubt your ability to protect the sacred jewel?"

"There is no easy way to say this so I will just come right out and say it. I have fallen in love and allowed myself to give into my desires. Although I do not regret what has happened between us. I completely understand the consequences of my choice. That is why I'm handing over my responsibilities to someone more qualified for the job." Kikyou finally got all of her feelings out in the open. There was silence for awhile as the older priestess stared at the young woman before her. She had watched Kikyou grow up into an exceptional priestess. She had always thought of her as a younger sister rather than just her apprentice.

"I understand." She spoke quietly. "Kikyou do you honestly think that you're the first priestess to ever fall in love? No many of us do or have at one point in our lives. So how could I possibly blame you for following your heart and making your own choices. I taught you to be independent did I not?" Kikyou simply nodded she had learned a lot from Midoriko over the years. "Kikyou there is no one I trust more with this task than you. Please continue with what you must do and then when the time is right I'm sure you will make the right decision. I have complete confidence in you. In the meantime no one has to know about what has happened. It shall stay between the two of us."

The raven haired woman watched as her former teacher began to walk away. She had been expecting something a lot more than those words. She knew her very well. Midoriko had never been the type to judge or condemn anyone.

"Wait please there is something I must ask you again. There is a way to cease the jewels existence correct. If so then please tell me. If I can make it so no other woman must endure a life of protecting it then I want to know. The elder priestess paused then turned around.

"Yes there is a way. A wish that is pure and free from greed. If such a wish was made upon the jewel then it will cease to exist forever. You of course know what would happen if someone corrupt ended up with the jewel. Kikyou like I said I trust no one else with this than you. Honestly I believe your love for Inuyasha is making you stronger rather than weaker." With that Midoriko said no more to her. Kikyou looked slightly surprised that she knew all of that. Then again this was the same woman who had taught her everything that she knew.

"Perhaps it is that obvious." She thought to herself. The teenager went over to both Sango and Inuyasha. She asked that they leave the village for awhile so that they could talk. The two of them happened to be her best friends. She of course had trusted them completely. There was no one else she would rather talk with than the two of them. The three of them sat down. Inuyasha and Sango waited for Kikyou to say something. They had seen her talking with the older priestess. Meaning she had probably come to a major decision about her life.

"Okay Kikyou what's going on? It must be pretty big if you wanted to leave the village." The demon exterminator said to her best friend. The priestess nodded then looked over to the two of them. She needed them to know what she had talked about with Midoriko.

"Sango we don't have to pretend that we don't have any idea what happened earlier." Sango suddenly got a confused look on her face. She really didn't have any idea what Kikyou was talking about. The raven haired girl smiled for her friend. "Sango we don't have to go into details. But I assume the same thing that happened with Inuyasha and I has also happened between you and Sesshomaru." The young woman now had a deep blush covering her face. Quickly realizing what Kikyou was referring to.

"Oh yeah well your damn right we're not going into details. Not with him around of course." She laughed slightly pointing to Inuyasha. The silver haired hanyou looked over to Sango a slight look of disgust on his face.

"Feh! Get real I don't want to even think about what happened between you and my brother. Geez I don't need that image etched in my brain forever." He spoke. Sango laughed again seeing as how Inuyasha had a point. Although Kikyou was her best friend some matters should just stay private.

"Yeah you're right some things just shouldn't be talked about. Anyway Kikyou please continue with whatever you were going to say before Inuyasha and I so rudely interrupted." The young woman nodded. She was glad to see that Sango and Inuyasha were getting along better. They were two very important people to her. She could never possibly choose between them.

"Right as you know a priestess has to keep herself pure in every sense of the word. Realizing this I decided that I should no longer protect the jewel. That is why you saw me talking with Midoriko. I needed her to know my decision. She deserved to hear it from me. Only she still trusts me with the task. She wants me to continue to purify the jewel.

"Well yeah Kikyou you're really one of the greats you know." Sango smiled for her friend. "If you didn't have the jewel in your possession well then I don't even want to think about what would happen." Inuyasha then nodded seeing as how he had said the same thing just a little while ago.

"Yeah see Kikyou told ya." He smiled for her. Kikyou was grateful that the two of them had such confidence in her. Especially when there were times when the young woman doubted herself. She knew that no matter what she drew her strength from the two of them.

"Well there is a way to get rid of the jewel permanently. A pure wish must be granted upon it then it will cease to exist. That is what I'm going to do I will get rid of this thing forever. That way no one else will have to take on the burden on this cursed jewel." Kikyou always said she saw the jewel as more of a curse than anything. It had ruined so many lives already. She just didn't want it to ruin anymore lives.

"Okay sounds like a plan to me. So who's going to make the wish?" Sango asked.

"I don't know I haven't thought that far." Kikyou answered. It was then that Inuyasha thought of an idea. If anyone should make a wish on that damn jewel it had to be her. Seeing as how she had spent so much time protecting it from the hands of evil.

"Kikyou you should wish on it after all you're protecting it. There see problem solved." The priestess understood his solution to the problem. Yet she somehow doubted that she should wish for anything. Or rather she just didn't know what to wish for. In the meantime she would continue to protect it for as long as she had to.

"For now nothing is decided. I will remain with the jewel for as long as it's necessary. Besides who said that I really have to be the one to make the wish, maybe one of you will make it." She said to her friends. Things became quiet as a strong demonic presence made itself known. The three of them stood up. Sango held on tightly to her boomerang.

"Whatever it is it's coming from over that way." Inuyasha spoke. Kikyou and Sango exchanged worried looks they knew that direction. "The village!!" Both girls exclaimed running off with Inuyasha now with them. Both girls only hoped that they weren't too late to help anyone. Yet Kikyou couldn't help but feel that something was horribly wrong.

"I hope that we aren't too late." The priestess thought to herself.

* * *


	17. A new group is formed

**A/n: Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter. It would have been up sooner but I just got side tracked. Thanks so much for the reviews.**

* * *

As Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Sango approached the village they realized that they were too late. The entire village was in ruins so many bodies lying around. Sango had tears swelled up in her eyes. Before they could say anything the young woman ran forward. She was clutching her boomerang. If there were still any demons around she would make sure to kill all of them.

"Sango wait." Kikyou started after her friend with Inuyasha following close behind. Sango hadn't seemed to hear anything as she ran threw what was left of their village. She was born and raised here and now this was all that was left. Kikyou couldn't possibly understand how affected she was by this. Sure she would feel pain as well seeing as how she had spent many years here as well. Only this was something that the demon exterminator had to deal with head on.

"Inuyasha wait we have to stop running after her. Right now she needs to be alone we will not be helping her this way, I know it sounds strange. But she needs to deal with this in her own way." Kikyou told the silver haired half demon. Inuyasha nodded and stood near the raven haired priestess. In truth she really didn't want to leave her friend alone right now. She found that right now this was probably the best thing to do.

"What kind of monster would do something like this? Everyone here did not deserve to die." The young woman spoke. It was then it really began to sink in just where were Midoriko and Bankotsu. Was it even possible that they could have survived? She then turned to look at Inuyasha. "We will have to give everyone a proper burial. But Inuyasha I have to try and find Midoriko and Bankotsu."

"Sure thing." He understood why she wanted to find them. Meanwhile Sango had long since stopped running around. There was no point in searching for any demons the demonic presence had long since disappeared. It seemed even more hopeless looking for any survivors. It did seem as if everyone were dead. "I can't believe this happened. I didn't even do anything to stop this." She said in a whisper. The young woman placed her boomerang in the ground and wiped her tears away. She needed to be strong now was not the time to crack under pressure. When she heard a pained groaning sound she looked up.

"Who's there?" she immediately questioned. She walked in the direction of were she heard the noise. To her surprise and relief she saw that it was only Bankotsu. He was leaning up against a near by tree. Unfortunately his wounds had reopened. She couldn't even believe that he had the strength to move out of that hut. Quickly she ran over to the dark haired man. "Bankotsu? You survived I' am glad that someone was able to make it out alive. Don't worry I'll get Kikyou and she'll take care of your wounds." She assured the young man.

"Sango?" he questioned groggily. "You got to be careful… he could still be here." He managed to say. Sango only nodded then she ran in search of Kikyou. Who was still in search of Midoriko or better yet her mentor's body. Kikyou wanted so much to believe that Midoriko was alive. Somehow apart of her was starting to doubt that. Inuyasha jumped down to the ground he had a look of disappointment on his face. "Sorry Kikyou I didn't see anything." He apologized because he knew how important Midoriko was to her. In fact she probably saw her as the mother figure that she had never had. The brown eyed woman nodded sadly she couldn't begin to form any words.

"Kikyou! Kikyou!" Sango's voice was heard. Kikyou turned to see her best friend and Kilala running in their direction. She was relieved that Sango was back. She wouldn't have wanted her to stay alone too long. Because right now they needed to help each other get threw this difficult time. "Sango." She spoke in a whisper. The demon exterminator stopped and caught her breath.

"Good news Bankotsu is still alive. His wounds reopened so we need to get back to him quickly." She explained. Kikyou was relieved that someone was able to survive this horrible ordeal. It was only unfortunate that so many others lost their lives here. She only wished that there was something that she could have done. If only she, Sango, and Inuyasha had gotten there sooner. Then maybe just maybe this could have been prevented. Only the more Kikyou thought about it the more she realized she was blaming herself for nothing. This was no one's fault nor was this a freak accident. Of course someone had purposely brought destruction to their village. But who? Who could want to destroy an entire village. Something told the priestess that it was all because of the jewel. "This should have been avoided. All of this destruction simply because of this thing." She thought to herself.

Once they made it to where Bankotsu was lying. Kikyou quickly began to treat his wounds. He had already been hurt badly earlier yet here he was still clinging to life. She had to really commend Bankotsu on his will to live. "It seems that this is you're lucky day." She tried to smile for him. "Bankotsu I'm really glad that you're alright." The dark haired male nodded slightly. He couldn't even explain him being alive this very moment. When he heard what was happening he was sure that he was done for. Somehow he managed to pull together as much strength as he could. The only thing he truly felt guilty about was not being able to do anything to help.

"Sango? Kikyou? I really am sorry for…" he stopped catching his breath. "I really am sorry that I couldn't do anything." He spoke with an evident air of defeat in his voice. The two girls exchanged looks with one another then looked to their friend. He had been feeling just as guilty as they had. "What are you saying? Bankotsu this wasn't you're fault anymore than it was Kikyou or mine." Sango tried to comfort him with her words. The priestess nodded in agreement with her best friend.

"She's right this wasn't anyone's fault. Now you try and rest while we start to give everyone else a proper funeral." Kikyou told the warrior. At this the young man looked up there was something that he wanted to say to her. "Hey Kikyou?" he started. She then turned to look at her friend. "Yes? What's wrong?"

"I think Midoriko might still be alive. It's just a feeling that I have. Oh shit. What if he has her?" Bankotsu thought. Upon hearing this Inuyasha, Sango, and Kikyou looked at him. Obviously he had seen something. If he had any information then they needed to know right away. "Hey you mean you know something? Tell us what you saw!" Inuyasha said to him. Bankotsu was silent for a moment but he knew that he had to tell them. This guy deserved to get payed back for what he did.

"At first there was nothing but fire and all these little creatures running around. Ugly little fuckers." He spoke with disgust. I couldn't really make much out at first but then I noticed those eyes. I can't forget those eyes, it belonged to the same man who attacked me earlier. His name was…." He paused. "His name was Naraku." Bankotsu finally managed to get the words out. Kikyou paused as that name hit her ears. Inuyasha as well got the same look on his face. Sango noticed and immediately called them on it.

"What's wrong?" she wondered.

"That name it just seems so familiar." Kikyou started. The young woman began to try to remember why the name seemed so familiar to her. It was on the tip of her tongue somewhere in the back of her mind. Only right now it wasn't coming together. Inuyasha stood up his arms folded as he gazed at the sky. "I don't know the guy really. But I remember Sesshomaru saying something about him that's all I got. Sorry." Then Sango walked over to her boomerang she picked it up throwing it over her shoulder.

"I don't know who the hell this Naraku guy is. All I know is that he's destroyed my village, he hurt you Bankotsu, and on top of that Sesshomaru probably went after him when he left. He might be in trouble. I can't lose another person. I'm going after this guy." Sango promised. Kikyou walked over to her friend placing her hand on to her shoulder. She smiled bravely for her. "Sango you know very well I wouldn't let you face this alone. We're a team remember, and if Midoriko is with him then we have to rescue her."

"Well then that's settled I'm in too." Inuyasha nodded. "There's nothing I hate more than sneaky little bastards like this Naraku guy. Besides I haven't hit anything in awhile." he said holding on to his sword. Sango planted a brave smile on her face. She didn't wish to admit that she was nervous. But at least she had her friends with her. "Alright then that settles it we're in this together." Bankotsu sat with his mouth wide open he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He leaned up more clearing his throat.

"Excuse me but aren't you forgetting something. What am I just sloppy seconds. I'm going with you this guy will pay for what he did." Inuyasha walked over to the fallen warrior a look of disbelief on his face.

"You! What in hell are you supposed to do you can't even stand let alone fight right now." The dark haired man glared bitterly then turned his attention to the side.

"Yea? Well I don't plan on sitting like a lump on a log forever. I'll be fine and I' am going." He said with a hint of seriousness in his voice. Inuyasha just sighed this guy was really impossible if anything he would slow them down. "I still don't think it's a good idea. And I' am not running in to save your ass if you get into trouble." The silver haired half demon said to him. Bankotsu gave a slight smile and then nodded.

"Don't worry I won't be needing your help." Kikyou and Sango exchanged looks then the best friends gave each other a tight hug.

"It looks like we'll be stuck with two stubborn morons for this journey." Sango started. "Kikyou with everything that's just happened I'd be lying if I said that I weren't scared. But I'm sure we'll be fine." She tried to convince herself of this. Kikyou nodded giving her friend a brave smile. "We're in this together." She promised.

**Ha ha Kikyou, Sango, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu together in a group. No fucking way lol. Anyway this chapter is done I'll update again as soon as possible. See ya next time.**

* * *


End file.
